Our Fiery Fury
by Comet96
Summary: She didn't understand. Why did people always assume she was like her mother? Yes, she was brought up with power and money with a King for a father but she was not him. Her mother may have been Cersei Lannister but she was Seraphina Baratheon. There is a difference. She wanted someone to love that would love her back. Was that so hard? Jon/OC Co-written with DarylDixon'sLover xx
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys new story. Want to let you all know that this story was co-written with DarylDixon'sLover. Hope you enjoy the story xx Comet96 and DarylDixon'sLover x **

* * *

Princess Seraphina Baratheon, eldest daughter of King Robert Baratheon and Queen Cersei Lannister was absently sewing as the sun broke over the clouds and through the thin drapes that cloaked her balcony from view. The piece of material in her hands was slowly transforming into a doll's dress for her younger sister. The Princess was just stitching the bottom of the dress when she saw her handmaiden, Meera come in and curtsy.

"Your grace, your father wishes to see you." She said softly, flicking a loose strand of hair that fell in her face as she dipped her head down with her curtsy.

Seraphina nodded standing from her chair, placing the dress down on the table before turning to Meera. As her blue eyes settled on her handmaiden she was slightly surprised to see Meera already waiting with her dress. Meera slipped the dress over her grace's head before retreating behind her to pull on the laces and knotting them tightly. The dress itself was made from the finest Myrish silk, a midnight black gown with elegant golden flowers as fine as her mother's hair. The dress itself had been a gift from her mother, to celebrate her fifteenth name day.

As Seraphina went over that day, Meera began to twist her thick raven curls, a similar colour to the dress she wore, into a braid so it was away from her face and showed her big blue eyes. It was a known fact that King Robert loved that his eldest child shared his looks. Soon she was ready to meet her father at his request and with a small smile to Meera and a wave goodbye, she quickly hurried to where her father was and found him in his solar with a goblet of wine.

"Daughter." He greeted warmly rising slightly from his large chair as he went to welcome his dark-haired child.

"Father." She greeted as she curtsied to him, stumbling slightly as she shuffled forward to greet her father in a hug. It was a usual thing for father and daughter to embrace and it was something that Cersei hated greatly. Her husband seemed to neglect their other children and shower their eldest in love and gifts.

As the King embraced his daughter, she hugged him tightly loving that he was a larger man as it gave her move of her father to love. She sighed deeply as she looked up at her father who looked down at her with matching midnight blue eyes.

"Sit down, girl." Robert said with a rare smile, ruffling her hair making a few strands leave her braid. Seraphina dropped down lightly in the chair her father gestured to and took the position her mother had taught her from a young age, 'A Princess must always remember to act proper.'

Seraphina waited quietly as her father filled a goblet of wine for her, handing over the gold cup as he settled back in his chair. 'What could he want from me?' She asked herself as she watched her father gulp away at his wine.

"We are going to Winterfell, girl." He let out as soon as the goblet left his lips.

Seraphina's eyes widened slightly from her father's words as she nodded and waited for him to continue. She had heard many things about Winterfell and Lord Stark, a very good friend of her father's as he liked to remind her.

"When will we be leaving, father?" She asked curiously thinking over the amount of time it would take for them to travel to Winterfell. She had heard Jon Arryn tell his son Robin that it took him a whole month to travel from King's Landing up to the northern lands where Winterfell resided. Would it really take them that long to travel?

"In three days, I know your mother won't be happy but I intend to make Ned my hand as Jon is..." Robert trailed off and Seraphina nodded in understanding. Jon Arryn was an important man to her father, Robert Baratheon the first of his name. He had helped her father fight for the throne making sure he would keep a clear head during the battles. As she grew Jon had been an important part of her life, helping her understand the duties of a King, she always called him Uncle Jon instead of a simple Jon or Lord Arryn.

Her uncle Jon had passed away a few days ago and she had a feeling it wasn't from his sudden fever. She didn't believe that a sudden fever could take such a strong man from the world but her mother insisted that even the strongest could be taken by the gods due to bad health.

"So soon father?" She asked thinking of the summer they would be missing to venture north. It wasn't that she would miss the summer weather but the loss of the sea that bothered her. She had always had a fascination with the deep blue ways and her Uncle Tyrion told her it was because her mother used to rest her in a bassinet near the open balcony. The balcony would have no coverings apart from a very thin drape that would protect the new-born babe. The ocean could be heard from the balcony and the sweet melody of the waves often soothed Seraphina to sleep.

Seraphina received a nod from her father as he helped himself to more wine and the tray full of dried meats. She could always remember seeing her father's tray of dried meat when ever she came to see him. Rolling her eyes slightly Seraphina turned her eyes to her father's desk where the Hand of the King's pin rested reminding her of her uncle again.

"We need to get you married, girl." He father said suddenly breaking her from her thoughts of her Uncle Jon as she almost choked on her sip of wine. She sometimes thought her father had poor timing. Marriage was a pressing matter when it came to Seraphina. Many arguments could be heard through the castle when her mother tried to press the matter.

There was many times that Seraphina screamed at her mother about being too young to be wed off to some stupid Lord but her mother disagreed. Cersei believed that once Seraphina bleed at twelve she was nearly ready to be married, now that she was ten and five she was needing a husband desperately. Seraphina disagreed and thought her mother wanted rid of her so her precious Joffrey could hold their father's attention.

Seraphina swallowed at the thought of being married to some old Lord that only wanted her because she was a Princess. She believed everyone had a true love and she would marry the one the gods created for her. She looked away from the golden pin and looked into her father's bright eyes. She had noticed that they had grown lighter as their conversation passed, something her own eyes did as well.

"Can I choose my husband?" She asked hoping that the gods would give her that one thing. She didn't care where her true love was as long as she got to marry him because she decided she loved him. If her father truly loved her he would allow her this one thing. As a child she never asked for much only a puppy for her twelfth birthday and she wished he would remember that. Compared to her three younger siblings she was Robert's obvious favourite, and hopefully he would spoil her with her one wish.

Robert took this in for a long while as he glanced at Seraphina, she had the beauty of her mother but she took after his blood when it came to her hair and eyes. She was a true Baratheon with the blue eyes. It was no secret that she was his favourite child, she remind her of him so much with a small ounce of her mother's personality hidden within. There wasn't anything Robert wouldn't do for his daughter and although he seemed lazy he loved her more than his other children.

His love for Myrcella and little Tommen wasn't as strong as the love he held for Seraphina but it was greater than the love he had for his prick of a son Joffrey. Robert had no problem calling his heir a prick because that was what Joffrey Baratheon, first of his name was. Robert took in his daughters pleading face, a face he would always give into and nodded in agreement.

"Aye, ya can but he must be from the North, girl." He said looking at her intently trying to see if she would question him. He could see the confusion in her eyes and knew that she would ask why. "We need to strengthen the bond between the south and the north. There are plenty of good men up their, girl and they will treat you right and it's not because you are a Princess but because you have me as your father. " he added telling her his true reason for wanting her blood to mix with the northerners.

Seraphina rose from her seat placing her goblet down on the table as she fumbled over to her father to show her thanks. She was grateful that she had gotten her wish but there were only two problems. She would have to find a man who would love her through her clumsiness and she would have to endure her mother's rage at the news.

"Thank you, your Grace." Seraphina whispered as she pecked his bearded cheek lightly happy that she had an understanding father and that he loved her deeply. Robert chuckled at his child's actions as he wrapped his arms around her in a brief hug before pushing her lightly away at arm's length. She would make a lovely wife to some lucky man and he swore on the gods now that if she was ever hurt he would hunt down the bastard that dared to lay a hand on his precious darling girl.

"Just father, girl. " would do he muttered weakly sending her away from his sanctuary and off to her chambers were her mother would soon be looking for her to yell and start another fighting match.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

Seraphina was grateful that father had taken the time to consider her inquiry before making a decision. To say she was revealed wasn't a lie and when she remembered that her future husband would be of her own choosing she couldn't keep the smile from her face. Taking control of her emotions like her mother had taught her she closed her eyes until the smile left her lips but remained in her eyes she pushed herself away from her father's chambers.

The hallways of the castle were quiet, far too quiet for the Princess. She wished there was at least some type of noise even if it was in the form of her annoying brother, Joffrey. Sighing deeply Seraphina started humming under her breath trying to take her mind off the fact that the quiet was annoying her.

"Your voice out shines any birds melody my sweet Phina." A remarkably recognisable voice uttered breaking the silence she despised greatly. Although she recognised the voice it still startled her and she had a fearful moment when she thought she was going to trip on the hem of her dress. As her heart slowed down her eyes dropped to those familiar green eyes her mother held.

These green eyes did not belong to her mother though as she could see the slight golden brown around the edges. Her Uncle Tyrion had been deeply missed the last few days and Seraphina smiled broadly as he stepped out of the alcove he had hidden in.

"Uncle Tyrion, I have missed you dearly." She told him crouching down to hug her favourite uncle from her mother's side. The Imp as many people called him, returned the hug from his niece back just as fiercely, loving that she didn't see him in the same light as everyone else. There was only one other person that saw him in the same light as his sweet niece and that was his brother Jamie.

"I missed you as well my sweet child," he told her taking hold of her hand and gently placing a small golden hair pin in the shape of a lily in her palm. "Shall we take this to the library?" he asked her wanting to catch up on the latest news he had missed with his niece. Seraphina smiled one of her true smiles as she took her uncle's offered hand and allowed him to lead her to the library.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

Most of the day had passed with Seraphina and Tyrion in the library talking about their last few days and what they had both missed. After they had caught up they then turned their eyes and minds to the stories that were stacked along the tall walls of the library. Seraphina allowed herself to be sucked into a story full of adventures and ending in excitement and love. Seraphina sighed with a hope of achieving the same in her life before sharing her wish with Tyrion. This ended up with the pair of them sharing their dream adventures they wished to take together before the gods called for them.

When the sun was at its highest in the sky Seraphina excused herself knowing her Septa would be angry if she did not go back to her embroidery. It was when she reached her chambers and closed the heavy door that she set her eyes upon her mother.

"There you are, Seraphina." Cersei said looking at her daughter with cool but fond eyes as she took in her daughters appearance. She really did look like a beauty in her dark dress and it was a moment Cersei found herself proud to have Seraphina as her daughter. "Your father just told me the news." She told her coolly playing with the dress Seraphina had made earlier that morning. As she spoke her words, Cersei looked at her eldest daughter closely waiting to see her daughter's reaction.

"He did?" Seraphina asked shocked that her mother wasn't already snapping at her to change her thoughts on finding her true love and marrying the most ideal man. What was Cersei Baratheon planning?

"A months travel to Winterfell just so your father can personally ask Ned Stark to be his new Hand of the King." Cersei seethed out clenching her fists tightly as she cringed at the thought of travelling to the north. "Waste of our time if you ask me, could have sent a raven to ask him." She muttered standing from the chair and placing the small doll's dress on the table.

Seraphina sighed deeply hiding her emotions from her mother as she felt relief flush through her as she realised that her and her father's secret was safe from her mother.

"It does not seem so bad mother." The Baratheon daughter muttered walking over to her chest, pulling out a selection of dresses she would take with her to Winterfell. It was better to prepare and be ready a few days earlier than being late and holding up the King's party.

"You will change those thoughts as soon as we are on the road my little dove." Cersei told her, running her hand over her daughters cheek. Cersei was so thankful that her eldest had taken after her facial features instead of her husband's rough looks. They had done a wonderful thing when they created their first daughter. "I will get you new dresses made, ones that will keep the chill from setting in your bones." Her mother promised her running her hand over her black braid as they both looked at the silk dresses within Seraphina's wooden chest.

"That would be most kind, mother." Seraphina said gratefully as Cersei gave her daughter a rare smile, kissed her forehead before turning and leaving her to pack her things in silence. She had moved the majority of her gowns in her chest when her Uncle Jamie entered the chambers with a soft knock. Seraphina gave him a soft smile as he made his way over to her, his eyes shining brightly as he returned her smile. "Uncle Jamie, " she greeted as he walked closer to his niece.

"I see you've heard the news?" He muttered picking up one of her red gowns, running his fingers over the silky material. "I'd wrap up warm! It's bloody freezing up there in the North, don't understand how they can live there. "Jamie told her flicking his long shoulder length blond hair. Seraphina could see her Uncle shiver as he imagined the northern weather.

"Lord Stark has five children, doesn't he?" She asked curiously as she grabbed a few stockings before placing them on top of her gowns, she would be needing them where she was going according to her mother and uncle. She had heard that Lord Stark had five children from her mother when she felt the need to utter anything about her husband's best friend.

"Yes, three sons and two daughters, and the bastard boy, he fathered when he was down here fighting your father's war." Jamie told her shuffling on his feet as he watched his young niece pack for their trip to Winterfell. He could remember the words Cersei spoke to him earlier on in the day about marrying her eldest daughter off quickly to some wealthy Lord.

Seraphina sighed at her uncle's words. There wasn't a need for this brash manner around bastard children, the Dornish had no problem with accepting them so why couldn't everyone else? It was safe to say Seraphina felt sympathetic toward the child who were called bastards. She knew it wasn't their fault as they never asked to be brought into the world. The blame should go to the parents, if they were going to be stupid and sleep together outside of marriage then they should deal with the consequences.

"Don't call him a bastard Uncle Jamie, you know I don't like it." Seraphina begged him as she slammed the lid down on her chest, letting the clang ring through the chamber. Jamie Lannister gave his niece an apologetic smile as he raised his hands not meaning to offend her. "Besides, my father, your King, has fathered many bastards." She pointed out to her uncle feeling the need to make sure he remembered that. It wasn't that Jamie didn't already know that, he had listen as his King fucked his way through all the whores King's Landing could offer. "I have bastard siblings." When Seraphina said it this time she spoke the words coolly and with a hint of longing. She was the only one to care about her siblings other than their mothers. As she looked at her uncle then she made a promise to check up on the bastard children Robert Baratheon had fathered, they shared some of her blood so they were family.

Jamie Lannister took the time to take in the expression his young niece wore. It was determination, something he was used to seeing on his sister. She was like her mother in that aspect but there was no doubt that she was her father's daughter. No one could say that Seraphina Baratheon was anything but a Baratheon.

"You're too kind, Sera." Jamie warned her gently, knowing that it would be her one downfall. She needed to become stern like her mother, she needed to be harsh like her father, she needed to be wise like Tyrion but she also needed to be a fighter like him.

"They're my siblings, and I will show them kindness as long I have it to offer." She pointed out quietly turning her back to him, letting him know that she was done with their conversation and wished for him to leave.

Jamie nodded in understanding wanting to reach out for her but knew it would be no good. Seraphina was stubborn and that would never change. Jamie left just as she wished for and once she heard the wooden door close softly she closed her eyes taking in a deep breath. Her feet walked her to the balcony without her mind's consent and when she opened her eyes she was looking out at the ocean. Maybe everything would be okay in Winterfell but something was nagging at her, biting away at the corners of her mind. Was their riding to Winterfell a bad choice?

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two for you guys. Sorry for the wait, hope it wasn't too long. Remember that this is a co-written story so us authors need time to communicate and produce the story between us before checking for any mistakes and posting it xx We are sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, sometimes they can be missed even when you read through your work again.**

**We want to thank everyone for reviewing; 'Patrick', 'KBlack25', 'surugasasa', 'Guest', 'Samolfran', 'If We Burn You Burn With Us123', 'Lady of Darkness', 'danceegirl92' and 'Lady Snow. All your reviews have been very helpful and welcomed. Please feel free to add any ideas or requests and we will try to include them into our plot xxx**

**Until next time my dear friends - Comet96 and DarylDixon'sLover xx**

* * *

They had been on their journey to Winterfell for at least two weeks and the days that had passed were spent with her overbearing mother, spoilt brat of a brother and poor Myrcella and Tommen. Sometimes Seraphina wished her mother would let her ride her black mare, alongside her father until her legs ached. It did not seem fair to her that she should be stuck in the carriage while Joffrey got to flaunt around on his horse. He would purposely walk passed the window next to her a smirk upon his face and look at her until she turned away.

There were moments when her father asked her to ride with him and she would be free of her mother's presence and allowed to gallop on Ophelia. Her horse enjoyed the time they had together and when ever Seraphina mounted off she would run her hand through Ophelia's mane and give her a soft kiss.

Seraphina had also noticed that the further north they travelled the colder it got. She was of course expecting this and was thankful for her warm gowns, her mother had gone ahead and got made. They were made of the finest cotton, dresses that were made fit for a princess, and acceptable for their arrival at Winterfell. If it wasn't for the thick fur cloak wrapped around Seraphina's small shoulders she would have frozen to her death by now. It was another thing she had to thank her mother for.

As the sun disappeared behind the dark, brewing clouds Seraphina looked up from the game she had been playing with little Tommen. Myrcella had even stopped playing with her doll's as the three Baratheon children followed their mother's lead and looked out of the window. They could see clearly as the drapes had been pulled back to allow the royalty some scenery to stare at on their long journey.

As Seraphina saw the first flakes drop she hoped her father would allow her to ride. It had been one of her dreams to be able to ride carelessly through the snowy weather, but she knew that her mother would never allow it even if her father agreed.

Climbing to her feet, Seraphina opened the window letting in a cold breeze but also opening their warm sanctuary to the delicate snow flakes. A smile formed on Seraphina's lips as she watched Tommen and Myrcella join her at the window, both looking out with wide eyes. Seraphina could also swear she saw a soft smile on her mother's lips at the sight of her children.

"Is that snow?" Tommen gushed excitedly pushing his small hand out of the window, Seraphina caught his chubby fingers before the cool air could kiss at his skin.

"Yes little brother, that is snow." Seraphina told him pulling him against her trying to keep him warm as they watched the snow fall heavier. Myrcella looped her arm between Seraphina's as Cersei watched her little lions and little dove stand together sharing the sweetest love.

The moment was ruined as soon as a foul breeze mused their loose hair as the carriage door open and a furious looking Joffrey entered.

"Curse this weather." He cried out dropping down onto the plush seat, taking the space that belonged to Seraphina. Noticing that there would no longer be room for her, Seraphina pulled away from her youngest siblings to look at her mother.

"May I please leave the carriage and join Uncle Tyrion in his?" There was so much hope in her daughter's voice and feeling for once that she couldn't be the cruel mother she agreed. Helping her eldest out of the carriage, which was still motionless from Joffrey's arrival, Cersei looked on as two guards escorted her little dove to her wretched brother.

When Cersei saw that her daughter had reached the other carriage she closed the door and sat back in her seat sighing heavily as she did so. There was one thing Cersei hoped for and that was hope that Tyrion didn't have any of his wretched whores in the carriage with him to keep him company on this worthless journey. Closing her eyes Cersei pulled Tommen into her arms and wrapped him within her warmth waiting for him to curl up and fall asleep.

Her eyes opened and drifted to her other son and she couldn't help but compare them. Joffrey was vicious while Tommen was sweet. Joffrey was a brat while Tommen was raised by the gods. Cersei loved both of her sons but it wasn't hard for her to choose which son made her feel proud. She hated seeing how vicious Joffrey was when he was in a foul mood. When Joffrey was in one of his moods ... seven hells help them.

If Joffrey had one bone in his body that was like Tommen then Cersei wouldn't have to worry so much about her eldest son. There would be a day when she was gone and Joffrey would have to fend for himself. She didn't know how he would make it then but she knew he wouldn't last long. She sighed heavily as they continued to ride, hoping they would reach the north before their scheduled time.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

Inside Tyrion's carriage both the imp and the Princess were playing a game of Cyvasse. Seraphina was attempting to beat her uncle, but Tyrion had mastered the game years ago and although see was good at the game, better than most her age, there was no way she was good enough to beat Tyrion.

"How did your mother react to your request to come here?" He asked as he moved one of his Crossbowmen. Seraphina frowned before picking up a Light Horse and placing it elsewhere on the board.

"I could tell she wasn't happy, but she knew Joffrey and I would only argue if contained in the same space for too long." She told him watching once again as he removed one of her pieces from the board.

"Your mother cares for your brother too much. One day when he becomes King, many people will want his head." Tyrion muttered waiting for her to make her move. He could see she hated to play against him and not one of the Lords her age, but she would not give up.

"Is it horrid that I know that one day it will happen." She mumbled not bothering to move any of her pieces but instead looked at her uncle. Tyrion looked up at his niece carefully before shrugging and pulling a face that told Seraphina he knew it would happen as well.

Their game of Cyvasse ended as the carriage went over a bump on the road and toppled the board slightly knocking over their pieces. Seraphina didn't seem bothered that their game had ended as she was thinking something over. Tyrion could tell that much as he waited for her to speak again. "I can trust you Uncle Tyrion, if I tell you something only father and I know, you won't tell mother?" She asked finally meeting his eyes.

Tyrion lent back in his seat as he took in what she said. What were they hiding from his dear sister? Deciding that he would keep his niece's secret, Tyrion pushed himself forward and rested his elbows on the table between them. Of course he had been able to get a table in his carriage, he was Tyrion Lannister.

"You can trust me child, I wouldn't utter a word to your mother." He assured her, grabbing hold of one of the goblets so his hands had something to do while she told him what she had discussed with her father.

"My father wishes for me to marry." She told her uncle looking at him carefully before turning her gaze out the window. Tyrion noticed that she didn't look bothered by the news and he wondered why. There had been many times in the castle when Cersei had suggested marriage and Seraphina had screamed her refusal.

"Who does your father have in mind?" Tyrion asked carefully hoping it wasn't a Lord his age or a few years younger that only wanted her for who she was and not for her personality.

"Someone from the North. He wishes to strengthen the bond between us." she told him turning back to face her uncle, she could tell that he wasn't happy with the news but she was and he couldn't stop her decision.

"And you are fine with not knowing who you will be spending the rest of your life with?" There was concern in Tyrion's voice and that was because he was concerned. His niece was only ten and five, she had a fair few months before her next name day, that meant in his eyes she had a long time before she had to marry.

"I am fine with it uncle, father has given me his approval allowing me to choose my husband. I won't have to suffer through an arranged marriage to some man I do not know. At least I'll be able to know a bit about my husband before I marry him." She muttered taking her goblet from the table and taking a sip of the wine.

Tyrion pondered over Seraphina's words before agreeing with them. At least she got to pick her husband and learn about him before plunging into marriage. Taking a glance at his niece, Tyrion noted that she was avoiding his gaze by looking out at the scenery, he knew that she needed time so he did the same and turned his head to face the scenery, giving her the space she needed.

Seraphina was grateful that Tyrion didn't question her any further in the marriage situation. She understood what it meant but she didn't want to talk about it any longer, she had made her choice when she asked her father if she could pick her own husband and now she must go on with the way things were now until she found the man she would marry.

Seraphina wished they were closer to Winterfell and didn't have to spend any longer in these carriages.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

As the days passed Cersei wished her daughter would stay away from Tyrion and come back to her and travel in the royal carriage, she didn't want her daughter to grow up under the influence of her wretched brother.

Compared to her mother, Seraphina was glad to be travelling with her uncle. She knew that her mother would only press on her nerves and she would eventually snap and her mother would succeed in what she had originally planned. Another reason she enjoyed staying with Tyrion in his carriage was Joffrey. She knew if she went in her mother's carriage she would be stuck with her brat of a brother because of the changing weather. Rain had fallen heavy the last few days and Tyrion had reassured her that Winterfell was only a few days from their destination.

Seraphina's thoughts were on the long journey when the carriage came to a sudden halt, this caused Tyrion to topple out of his lying position draped across the plush, cushioned sofa where he had rested. He woke with a grunt as his face hit the floor and Seraphina couldn't help but stifle her laugh. Before either of them could speak, someone knocked on the door. Tyrion reached and pushed it open finding one of the King's guards peering in at the two.

"Winterfell is a few hours away," the guard muttered and when he noticed the confused looks on their faces he shrugged before supplying an answer. "We unexpectedly arrived earlier than before, three days before schedule in fact." After his words the guard left them alone.

Tyrion turned to face his niece with a frown and she knew then what he was thinking and from the shouting and noise from outside she knew what was coming as well. She stood from her seat and peered out of the window and watched as a few tents sprung up around her knowing that soon they would be in one of those tents preparing to present themselves to the Stark's.

"Mother will probably want us to bathe and look our best, it is expected is it not?" She sighed speaking to he uncle as she looked down at him and gave him a sly smile. "You could do with a bath Uncle." She teased pushing his shoulder lightly as she stepped down from the carriage steps, lifting her skirts and stepping into the mud, sinking down with a squish. Seraphina looked down at her leather boots and smiled when she saw that the mud went up to her ankles. Her mother would shout when she saw how dirty she had gotten in less than five minutes. She looked back at the carriage door where Tyrion was smiling in amusement also knowing her mother would lose her temper at her daughter's mess.

Seraphina watched as a tent was set up a few steps away from her mother's carriage, was her mother that concerned about getting a bit of mud on her gown? She would be changing anyway so why did it matter? The carriage door opened and Cersei stepped out a sneer on her face as she grimaced at the mud surrounding her. Her uncle Jamie was there to help her down and she watched as his arm snuck around her waist and he lifted her from the ground and over to her tent. Seraphina frowned at her uncle's actions, her mother didn't flinch from his touch like she did with her father. Was this a sibling thing? Because she had never seen that from other siblings.

Her mother's green eyes settled on her and she frowned at her daughter. There she stood her skirts resting on her thighs and her leather boots covered in mud. Her hair was down and her loose curls hung down past her waist, curling into a knot at the base of her back. Even though there was a distance between then she could see how Seraphina's eyes shone like her father's and in that moment Cersei never hated her more.

"Seraphina!" Cersei called out, her snap commanding and full of anger. "Get over here now!" She hissed ashamed to have her as a daughter. It would have made Cersei feel better if she only had her three blond lions and not this black-haired dove, but she knew she wouldn't be a true mother without her little dove.

Seraphina rolled her eyes as she rushed over to her mother's tent not giving a damn that she dropped her skirts and were letting them swish in the mud.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

Being stuck in the carriage wasn't something Seraphina wanted but she was sure she could last twenty more minutes before finally being able to walk like a free woman. She only needed to stretch her legs but being confined in the carriage was not allowing that. This time her mother hadn't allowed her to travel in with Tyrion, her uncle had disappeared before she could find and pester him to take her in his carriage.

Now she was sat between Tommen and Myrcella while her stupid brother got to ride his horse. She hated that she was stuck in the carriage with their mother. Her father said if she wanted to ride in then she could, but as soon as the words reached her mother's ears she was forced into the carriage by uncle Jamie and he kept her there until her mother arrived.

She did not speak a word and ignored every word that her mother spoke. She did not want to speak to her mother right now as she was treating her like a small child, she was not Tommen or Myrcella, she was the eldest child of King Robert Baratheon and Queen Cersei Lannister. She was the rightful heir to the throne if anything happened to her brothers and her mother had brought her up knowing that, yet when things were looking good for Seraphina her mother treated her like she was still a babe.

"Remember to act like royalty." Her mother muttered looking out of the window as their carriage pulled into Winterfell. Seraphina saw it then. Her mother was a sallow woman who cared only about herself and her own. Seraphina never wanted to be like that, she knew that she was different, she treated everyone like equals because in her eyes they were. Everyone had a beating heart, everyone had feelings and everyone was one day going to die, so why did it matter if people treated each other differently?

"Whatever pleases you mother," Seraphina muttered taking hold of Tommen's hand and placing a clenched fist in his palm. She slowly unrolled her fingers and dropped a small wooden object in his hand. Tommen looked down at the little horse and smiled, his big sister always knew how to put a smile on his face.

The carriage came to a stop and Seraphina sighed and closed her eyes as her mother sat straight in her seat and shuffled over to the door. A random guard opened the door and helped the Queen from the carriage where she stepped over to her brother. Myrcella climbed out after their mother, taking in all the people who were waiting for their arrival. Seraphina didn't wait long before following Myrcella and quickly took in the crowd before turning and lifting little Tommen down from the steps, placing a kiss on his temple and taking his hand in hers.

Many people had seen the act of love from the Princess, but there was one group that felt their hearts clench when they saw a true kindness from someone they were told was as cold-hearted as her mother. Was this a lie? Had they been lied to by someone they trusted and cared for?

Seraphina held Tommen's small hand as they followed Myrcella over to their mother. She saw Joffrey then and Seraphina hoped he would fall off that horse of his, she also hoped that if he did no harm would come to the horse. Her father was slowly riding in and everyone around them was rushing down onto the floor in the presence of their King. Her father stopped and climbed onto the steps resting beside his horse, struggling to get down at first but finally dismounting. Robert Baratheon strode over to what Seraphina assumed was the Stark family and stopped in front of the man. The slight curl of Robert's fingers had them all rising to their feet.

Seraphina could barely see the communication between her father and Lord Stark but she knew that they were taking each other in. Nine years without seeing each other was a long time but in her eyes a true friendship was still strong no matter the time span between seeing each other.

"Your Grace," she heard Lord Stark mutter as he dipped his head down in the respectful way as he waited for her father's reply. They were all waiting for her father's reply and she knew when he gave it many wouldn't know how to react.

"You've got fat." Robert suddenly said and Seraphina smiled not only at her father's words but at the looks of confusion and shock on the northerners faces. Lady Stark was also wearing a smile and Seraphina noticed that she had a true beauty when she smiled compared to her mother.

Lord Stark looked her father over before nodding at him with raised eyebrows, Seraphina knew he was saying the same thing about her father without uttering the words. They both laughed then and her father embraced Lord Stark in a welcoming hug, something he only ever did with Seraphina or his youngest children on rare occasions.

Little Tommen chuckled along with Seraphina and Myrcella not really knowing what was going on and not his father calling someone fat. It was obvious to Seraphina now that the group in the front line was the Stark family as her father walked along the line greeting them with hand shakes or simple words. Her mother stepped forward then and Seraphina hated the way she expected everyone's attention. Cersei was dressed in a fine-looking gown of deep red and Seraphina knew she wore it to represent her Lannister side. Over the dress her mother kept herself warm with the golden brown fur that trailed along the floor.

She watched her mother carefully as she strode over to the group, stopping in the same spot that her father had before raising her hand in front of Lord Stark. Ned Stark took his Queen's hand and placed his lips lightly on her fingers while his wife dipped into a curtsy.

"My Queen," Lord Stark muttered to her along with his wife before Cersei turned her head and expected the same from the boy stood next to his father. Her father then walked back over to Lord Stark, turning his head slightly, ushering her over. Seraphina squeezed Tommen's hand before taking Myrcella's as well and walked them over to their father. Joffrey didn't bother climbing down from his horse as he stood back by their carriage next to their uncle Jamie and his personal guard, The Hound.

"Ned, meet my children." Her father instructed placing his hand on Tommen's shoulder and pushing him forward slightly. Seraphina released his hand and when he looked up at her she gave a small nod. Her father wasn't like normal men when he introduced his children, instead of doing it from eldest to youngest he always started with his youngest until he reached her. "My youngest, Tommen," poor Tommen looked scared as Ned Stark took hold of his hand and gave it a small shake before turning to Myrcella, who had also released her hand and stepped forward after their little brother. They were so used to being introduced like this they had already prepared themselves for their introduction. "My youngest daughter, Myrcella." Myrcella gave Lord Stark a confident smile and a small curtsy as he took her hand and lightly kissed her fingers before turning his eyes to Seraphina.

Instead of stepping forward like Lord Stark expected, Seraphina followed her father's eyes as they rested on her arrogant brother, who was still sat on his horse looking like he owned the place. Of course her brother actually believed he owned the place and he had no respect for the people who offered them a place in their home. Did he forget he was their guest?

"You've heard of my eldest son and heir, Joffrey." He father grunted and she knew he was not happy then. She could tell her father disliked the boy but he wouldn't waste any time trying to change him. She could feel his eyes on her then and she turned to look at her father's warm gaze. The large smile on his face told her that he loved introducing her to people, she looked so much like him and he was proud.

He held out his hand for her and Seraphina didn't hesitate in taking it. Her father took a few steps closer to Lord Stark and she lifted her blue eyes up to settle on her father's friend. "Ned this is my eldest, Seraphina." Everyone could hear how proud Robert Baratheon was when he introduced his eldest child and Cersei hated it greatly. Of the four children they shared he chose her to be proud of.

Lord Stark took Seraphina's other hand carefully and placed a light kiss on her fingers. From what he had seen so far she wasn't like her mother but looks and first impressions could be deceiving.

"My Princess," he muttered to her and Seraphina felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment. She hated formalities. She smiled up at Lord Stark and gave him her brightest smile. It was not a fake smile and it was obvious to see that.

"Call me Seraphina, please, my lord." She whispered to him knowing that her mother would scold her when they were alone. She didn't have to dwell on that fact for too long as her father's voice broke across the crowd again.

"Show me to your crypts!" He called out at Ned ignoring the look his wife was sending him now. Cersei could feel the anger within her at her husband's words and she wished for anything that would send them away.

"We've been riding a month my love, surely the dead can wait." She turned to her husband hoping he would listen to her words. Robert gave her a look before turning and following his friend away from the crowd. When would she learn that she had no power or hold over him?

Seraphina could tell that her father's actions had left her mother mad and she knew it would only make things worse when they were along later. Tommen clutched onto Seraphina's hand once again as he started ahead of them at the Stark family. Their father had left them without a proper introduction. Seraphina gazed over them all wondering what they were all thinking.

The boy who stood beside Ned Stark had his back turned slightly as he was speaking to a boy behind him, but she could remember his appearance. He had his father's strong cheeks but everything else was softened by his mother's Tully side. His hair was a dark auburn and with his eyes the Tully blue, he was more like his mother than his father in appearance.

The red-head next to him was tall, taller than her at least and she also took after their Tully mother, she had a true beauty about her, however Seraphina knew she was naïve and too soft to be a true northerner. She must have been brought up shielded from the true horrors and workings of the world. But where would that lead her if she was always given what she wanted?

The dark-haired girl beside her sister was like their father, sharp features but still a feminine appearance. There was something wild about this girl, she had something inside her that was bursting to be released and free.

The two youngest, and Seraphina knew they were the youngest because the smallest of the children had presently been stood next to their mother and was now next to his brother. They had more Stark features than the other children, excluding the dark-haired girl. Both of them had an equal mixture between Stark and Tully but Seraphina was sure that the Tully stuck out more.

Turning her eyes back to the eldest boy she caught a glimpse of the boy he was talking to. Seraphina knew that she couldn't keep calling them boys as they were at least ten and eight and were far from being boys anymore. The Stark boy was talking to a dark-haired boy, and Seraphina noticed that his hair was as dark as hers. His hair was the same colour as Ned Stark's maybe even darker, but he did resemble the dark head Stark girl. As Seraphina took in his sharp features that also looked soft at the same time, the boy's silver-blue eyes connected with hers.

Her insides froze and heat spread across her cheeks, she had been caught staring but she didn't care. There was something about this boy, something more than what she was to expect.

Lady Stark noticed the exchange between the Princess and the bastard and felt the need to interfere, so with quick steps she reached the princess's side drawing away her attention.

"Let me take you into the warmth, my princess." Seraphina felt the cold more now than she did before but she knew it was because of the boy and not the biting wind. She did however except Lady Stark's offer and followed her into the warm keep, Tommen clutching hold of her hand as he stumbled after her, as Myrcella shadowed them.

Seraphina could feel the burn of eyes on her as she left and she knew that more than one person was watching her.

* * *

**Thank you for reading xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again guys xx Just let you all know that this story is also posted on DarylDixon'sLover profile xx **

**I want to apologise for ay spelling or grammar mistakes and please tell me if you spot any I will change them xx I also want to thank those that have reviewed: 'Jon's Lover', 'Queen of Shadows', 'KBlack25', 'Amanda', 'Lady of Roses', 'Lady of Stars' - twice and 'Lady of Flowers'. Please keep reading and hopefully you all enjoy chapter 3 xxx **

**Comet96 and DarylDixon'sLover xx**

* * *

As Seraphina followed Lady Stark into the keep she noticed the look she shot the boy with the dark hair like her own. The look was one of warning, one telling the boy not o step a toe out of line or he will be hearing about it.

The keep itself was beautiful and that was all Seraphina could think as her eyes wandered around the walls taking in the banners that represented house Stark. The banners were a dark grey like the brooding clouds before a storm and resting upon them were the heads of direwolves.

There words 'Winter Is Coming' were stitched upon similar grey material and the words appeared between each banner. Seraphina couldn't help but feel that those words were true. It felt that now more than ever that winter was on its way and it wasn't because they were residing in the north.

Seraphina smiled down at her little sister, who was also taking in the walls as they followed Lady Stark as she directed them to their chambers.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

Jon had no illusions that he would be welcome at the feast. He knew he was simply a bastard and bastards had no need to bore the royals with their presence. Lady Stark had told him time and time again that he was a shame to the House Stark and there were even times she did not need to say the words but give him a simple look.

He took her words every time she spat them at him but he still felt hurt when she dared to utter them. He was like everyone else, he had feelings and he couldn't help the effect the words had on him.

Jon swallowed back the pain as he snuck into the kitchen, making sure the cooks were too busy to notice him steal a small ball of bread and a shiny, red apple. With his treasures Jon became a shadow as he slipped into the courtyard, which was clear as he had taken the care to make sure, before walking over to the stables where his horse rested.

His black stallion, Anian, was neighing softly in his stable and Jon's lips curled up into a smile. He remembered the day that is Lord Father presented him with the horse. He had turned ten and four, a few months behind Robb and their father had given them both new, stronger horses. Lady Stark had to been pleased with it but she knew not to press her husband when it came to Jon Snow.

Jon truly felt welcome when he saw his horse, it made him feel important. He didn't feel like an outsider in that moment, but every other moment before and after that he knew he was an outsider.

"Here boy" he called out to the Anian, offering him the red apple, as Ghost sat down beside him staying silent. There had been time that Robb had joked that Jon's direwolf was as silent as the crypts at Winterfell.

Anian took the apple whole in his mouth and munched on it quickly like he had been starved for days. Jon's laughter carried across the courtyard as he chuckled at Anian and his display of human emotions the horse always insisted on showing.

Jon's hand ran through the Anian's silky mane gently as he watched the snow fall around them. The full moon shone brightly over Winterfell, cascading the area in a laminating light.

Was it so hard for people to accept him for who he was? He just wanted to belong and someday he hoped that would be how it was.

GOTOTGOTGOT

Seraphina had bathed as soon as Lady Stark showed her to her room. Meera arrived shortly after her with a few of the Stark's maids and filled her bath before helping her into the hot water. It wasn't too hot that it would scold, but it was warm enough to bring a red tinge to her skin and now that she had stepped out of the bath, Meera had draped a thick cloth over Seraphina. The cloth was used to help dry the excess water that was failed to dry from the air. Seraphina was now being tended to by Meera, who was braiding her thick, midnight black curls from her face. In the honour of the Stark's Seraphina asked Meera to braid her hair into a loose twist before clipping in the golden lily pin that Tyrion had given her. The rest of her hair was left to flow down her back in waves of curls.

The cool air in the chamber brought out goose-bumps across her skin, making her wish that she was dressed in something other than the light golden shift. Her mother had insisted that she wore it tonight, although no one was going to see what was under her dress. Her mother wanted her to have a part of House Lannister with her through the night.

Once Meera had finished twisting her hair she rushed over to Seraphina's wooden chest and pulled out the new dress that had also been made for tonight. Seraphina was sure she would wear the dress after tonight and wasn't sure why her mother wanted her to show off to the northerners.

The dress was a rich, dark purple with jewels sewn over her chest and down her waist to show the north how fair of a lady she was. Like any other dress Seraphina owned this one had sleeves but they had been sewn differently than her other dresses. The purple material of the dress reached between her shoulder and her elbow before turning into a thinner material that allowed her skin to be seen through the almost clear silk.

To Seraphina the dress was beautiful, one of her favourite gowns.

Seraphina slipped the dress from Meera's hands and ran her fingers across the soft cotton material before lifting the dress over her head and allowing it to fall until it stopped at her hips. She quickly slid her arms into their waiting holes but carefully slid them along the thin silk watching as her hands appeared through the visible material. It amazed her how seamstresses could come up with elegant designs like this.

Soft fingers ran along Seraphina's back and she almost gasped out at the shock. Meera had already started tying the laces that would hold her Princess' dress up, she smiled slightly as Seraphina jumped as her fingers traced her skin lightly. In her eyes the girl was growing up too fast and Meera knew Seraphina better than anyone else. Meera had been Seraphina's wet-nurse when she was a babe and then she had continued to care for the girl as she grew older.

When the dress was finally perfect, Meera took a step back and the turned to face her. Seraphina's hair was neat and there was not a strand that stood out-of-place from when she had twisted it into the golden lily pin. Meera sighed as he hand lifted a golden necklace the Queen ordered Seraphina to wear. The necklace was heavy but Meera knew Seraphina was used to the weight of trinkets like this.

The necklace was thread from small golden wires and they reminded Meera of Seraphina's braided hair. At the base of the necklace red jewels in the shape of leaves started just under her collarbone and just under the leaves was a dove with silver feathers mixed with black. On either side of the leaves were two other jewels. On the right there was a yellow, gold lion with sapphires in place of its eyes and on the left there was a bronze stag dressed with a gold and black crown. Meera thought that the necklace was a bit much but she would never go against the Queens words and she knew this was not something Seraphina would fight against.

Seraphina looked Meera in the eye and gave her a soft smile before taking her hand in hers and giving it a light squeeze. They both left them room and headed toward the great hall, hoping that they remembered the way without getting lost.

As they walked toward the great hall and as they reached the entrance Seraphina looked out into the open courtyard where she saw two people talking. One of hem was a young man and she could only tell that much from the torches burning against the walls of the castle. The other person was easier for Seraphina to guess. Where she couldn't be sure who the first person was she knew that the second person was her Uncle Tyrion.

Seraphina ignored what Meera had been muttering and was watching the two with deep interest when the young man turned around. There talking with her Uncle Tyrion was the bastard boy Jon Snow. Seraphina wanted to go over and speak with them and show this Jon that she was not like everyone else but Meera grabbed hold of her hand and dragged her over to the large door that led into the great hall.

She shook her head as Meera stopped outside where two guards dipped their head down at the Princess before opening the doors allowing her to enter the hall. As the loud noise filled Seraphina's ears she promised that she would speak to Jon as soon as this feast was over and the sun brought them a new day.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

Seraphina couldn't help but feel resentment towards Meera when she dragged her into the great hall. Seraphina was happy to go over to her uncle and introduce herself to this Jon Snow, but she knew her handmaiden had strict orders from her mother. Her mother needed to know by now that Seraphina wasn't a child any longer, she was a grown woman as her mother liked to remind her when it came to marriage. Whenever the subject changed to other things everyone treated her like a child; everyone but her father and Tyrion.

She could remember the feel of everyone's eyes on her as she entered the hall. She didn't pay it much mind as she joined her mother and father on the dais alongside Lord and Lady Stark. She slot in the empty seat between Tommen and Myrcella, a spot she was keen to take and not suffer Joffrey's fury throughout the feast, Seraphina swore that she would do whatever it took to stay away from Joffrey.

The thing about Seraphina and Joffrey was that they got a long once and then Joffrey ruined it. Seraphina had been nine and Joffrey was seven nearing eight when Seraphina swore she would never see him as her sweet little brother. Their father had given Seraphina a beautiful new dress and at that age she had been fascinated with the treasures that would enhance her beauty. For some reason Joffrey had been taken with fury at this act of kindness from their father and had taken it out on Seraphina.

After gushing over her dress she spent the rest of the day thanking their father by following him around and keeping him company until he sent her away minutes before the feast that night. She had turned up at her chambers and was excited as she was going to wear the dress her father had given her. When she entered the chamber however she found the rich blue material of her dress scattered across the floor in torn pieces. Her eyes filled with tears as she saw her beautiful dress ruined, and she knew then that it had been Joffrey. She had seen the look of fury upon his face as she was given the dress and she would never forgive him for it.

That had been the first his anger had gotten the better of him. After that he had never been the sweet little brother Seraphina had known. He had turned into these evil, spiteful child that threw a fit when he didn't get his own way. He ripped the heads off of Myrcella's dolls and when Tommen was old enough to have his first cat, he tortured it. Every cat Tommen had ended up hurt at Joffrey's hands. Seraphina had taught Myrcella and Tommen not to flaunt anything they owned in Joffrey's face otherwise they would never see it again or it would turn up ruined. Their mother never did anything about Joffrey's behaviour, she often indulged in the pain Joffrey caused to Seraphina and she only told him off when Myrcella or Tommen came to her in tears.

Their mother would regret the day she let Joffrey get away with everything when he was a child, if she only treated Joffrey like her three other children then she wouldn't be facing any problems in the future.

Seraphina shook her head from the past and gave herself a modest helping to the plates of food laid out in front of her. She spooned a healthy amount of fresh vegetables on her plate before helping herself to some chicken and a ball of bread. As she tucked into her chicken the meat fell apart in her mouth and she almost closed her eyes at how perfect it tasted. At least the northerners could make their chicken the same way the cooks in the south did. Tommen was happily eating away at a plate of potatoes and a mixture of meat while Myrcella had followed Seraphina with added all vegetables to her plate and a small amount of chicken.

Joffrey hadn't touched any of the food, his plate was a clean as it had started but was indulging in the wine. It was in that moment that Seraphina thought Joffrey was like their father. Would he really be ignorant and not touch a single piece of food until he couldn't control his actions? Seraphina didn't bother giving him another look or thought as she shook her head and turned to face Tommen as he tapped her hand lightly.

"I like it here, everyone seems nice." Tommen said quietly as he rolled one of his potatoes around on his plate. Seraphina gave her brother a fond smile as she rested her hand upon his own to stop him from playing with his food. She knew that he would get scolded for it by their mother if she spotted him.

When Seraphina finished with her food, making sure she involved both Myrcella and Tommen in conversations between eating she picked up her goblet of wine and down the sweet wine that had been supplied for the night. She was well aware that her mother was watching her and she quickly stopped herself and proceeded to drink like a proper lady.

As she sipped the sweet red liquid she could feel someone's eyes on her and looked up allowing her eyes to wander until they rested on a dark-haired girl. The girl got up from her seat and walked up to the table, keeping her eyes on Seraphina as she did do, it felt like she was challenging Seraphina.

"Lady Arya," Seraphina muttered warmly to the girl as she stopped in front of her. She knew who the girl was as she recalled Lady Stark talking about her children when she lead them to their chambers. The girls eyes widened slightly at the unexpected greeting but when she caught the humour in the Princesses eyes she gave her a large smile.

"Princess Seraphina," Arya replied back warmly stepping into a curtsy as she kept her eyes locked with Seraphina's as she spoke. Her eyes were similar to Seraphina's but unlike Seraphina's, Arya's just stayed a bright, icy blue. If no one was to know it may have been suggested that Arya and Seraphina were actually the sisters and not Seraphina and Myrcella or Arya and Sansa. "You know my name?" Arya asked curious to how the princess knew her name without her telling her.

"Your mother has told me a lot about you Arya, and please call me Sera." Seraphina told her giving her one of her true smiles, a smile she would normally keep for Tyrion, her father or Tommen and Myrcella. There weren't many people in this world that could get a true smile out of Seraphina and those that could should have been proud at that achievement. "You are a wild little thing are you not?"

Arya only smiled at the Princess' words before running off to sit with her younger brothers looking happier than she had at the beginning of the feast. Seraphina excused herself from the table, placing a kiss on Tommen's head before avoiding her mother's eyes and leaving the great hall. She found herself in the courtyard where a fierce wind was bringing down snow to cover the already white floor. She didn't know how long it had snowed but she was pleased that it was.

When she found Tyrion he was still talking to the young man and as she stopped slightly in front of them she gave them both a warm smile. She could already tell that Tyrion was pleased to see her and she could she that the other man seemed to panic slightly.

"Uncle Tyrion!" She called to him allowing herself to lean down and place a kiss on his head, something she always felt to do when she greeted him. Her Uncle Tyrion was one of her most adored people in Westeros and she would show everyone that she cared about him. It did not bother her that he was different from her and others of the world, she loved him none the less.

"My sweet Phina," Tyrion replied with a smile that reached his eyes. He looked over at Jon and his smile seemed to grow, he was planning something and he sure hoped he wouldn't get an earful for it later. Jon was looking at Seraphina with curious eyes and Tyrion decided to interrupt the look both the boy accidentally said something. "I'll be joining the feast now, Phina keep Jon company until I return." With his words still in the air Tyrion left before the two younger ones could argue or protest.

Seraphina watched as her uncle left her with the dark-haired boy before slowly allowing her eyes to drift to him. He was already watching her, a slight light to his silver eyes. None of them said anything until a large white blur caught her eye.

Seraphina couldn't get the scream passed her lips but she did manage to step back and away from whatever was advancing towards them. As her foot rested on the snow behind her, her balance was tested and she slipped, landing in the soft snow. A groan left her lips and the boy was suddenly crouched in front of her with large worried eyes.

"Are you okay Your Grace?" he asked her afraid that he would be blamed for his Princesses injuries. And it would be his fault, it was his direwolf that frightened her and made her loose her footing in the first place. He prayed to the gods that she would be alright.

To his shock and surprise, Seraphina let out a hearty laugh showing her perfect, white teeth. She took hold of the hand he offered, and pulled herself from the floor, dusting the snow from her purple dress as she smiled up at Jon.

"I am fine My Lord," she assured him her smile still present on her lips as she tried to scare away his extreme worry. She could see it still lingering in his eyes but she didn't want it to be there if they continued to converse.

"I am no Lord, Your Grace," he replied but instead of frowning like he normally would when people got him mixed with his siblings he had a soft smile on his lips. Was this because of the girl he was speaking to or was it simple because he was growing used to people calling him 'My Lord'?

"Everyone deserves to be a Lord if they are born from a Lord," she told him noticing that his hand was still within hers. His hands were rough and she could tell it was from his sword, but she didn't seem to mind. His hands were warm and this warmth brought a softness to his touch. Seraphina's mid took another path and she was suddenly feeling very jealous of the girl who would become Jon's wife.

Her eyes dropped to the wolf that had started to growl at the girl who was holding onto his master and she hoped he wouldn't attack her. Jon seemed to follow Seraphina's gaze and he felt the need to assure her that no harm would come to her.

"He will not hurt you, Your Grace," he attempted to sound sincere but he was not sure what was going through Ghosts head. He had never acted this way towards anyone before unless they were an immediate danger to Jon but there was something about the wolf now.

"Please call me Phina, I insist that you don't call me 'Your Grace' the rest of our lives." she teased removing her hand from his as the wolf bared his teeth at her. She did not want to test the waters between Jon's wolf and herself until she was sure he wouldn't hurt her. She did believe Jon's words but she could never be too careful when it came to her safety.

"If you are sure you wish for me to call you that Your Grace then I will." Jon muttered feeling the loss heat when she removed her hand from his.

"I am sure Jon, just call me Phina." She reassured him giving him a soft smile as she dropped her eyes back down to the wolf. She did hope that something would change between the wolf and her. She wanted to spend more time with Jon but if his wolf wouldn't allow it then she would not argue.

The direwolf looked back at her with startling red eyes and she wondered how she had not noticed them before. A shiver ran through Seraphina's body, starting from the base of her spine and running to the top of her shoulders. She knew that her skin would be cover with goose bumps and was thankful for the thick fur Meera had brought to her half way through the feast.

Seraphina wanted to lift her hand out to the wolf and stroke his beautiful pale fur but she did not want to startle him. Maybe there would be hope that one day they could get on well and Seraphina could run her hand through his fur freely, but until that day she would earn his trust someway.

Jon watched his two companions in slight amazement and wondered if they would eventually turn away from each other. It was unusual for Ghost to shy away from the human touch when someone wanted to shower him in affection but Jon knew his wolf had a good reason to do so when he did. What he did not understand was why Ghost was doing so with Phina, she was a wonderful girl from what he understood and she was one of a kind heart.

Ghost continued to look at Seraphina before turning his eyes to his master and moving behind him. The Princess smiled at the direwolf's actions before giving Jon a curious gaze.

"Why did I not see you at the feast?" she inquired as she tried to remember seeing him there but she could not pick him out with the others in the hall. Why would he spend the night away outside in the cold when he could be joining everyone as they drunk themselves silly with wine and stuffed their bellies full of delicious food? At her words Jon's face flushed red and he turned his head away in shame, but he still answered the princess.

"Lady Stark felt I would be an insult the King and to the celebration, so she felt it would be wise if I remove my disgraceful presence before I dared to insult anyone my princess." He told her not wanting to see any pity or disgust in her eyes as he avoided turning back to face her fully. He was used to seeing disgust in the eyes of those above him and those below him often gave him pitiful looks, and he didn't take it lightly.

Seraphina could feel the anger take over her in that moment and part of her wondered if this was how Joffrey felt when he gave in to this feeling. Her reason at her anger was the fact that Lady Stark seemed more offended by Jon's status than her father would be. She knew that her father did not care if he was in the presence of a bastard, he spent most of his time with whores that were bastards themselves or had, had their own bastards.

Jon changed his mind and looked at the princess when he heard her do an un-lady-like thing by snorting. Her face was flushed red, but it wasn't in embarrassment or shame like his was but in fury.

"How dare she!" Seraphina spat wringing her hand on the top layer of her skirts as she shuffled on her feet. "My father would not care if a thousand bastards were in his presences, he has over a dozen of them himself. It would be my mother that would sneer her nose up at it but who cares what she thinks really? She's an evil woman that allows Joffrey to walk around like a spoilt brat. I would take on my bastard siblings and live with them, not spending a day with Joffrey alone!" she cried out her eyes shining with the passion of her words and her cheeks flushed with her anger at the situation.

"I do not mind it, years of being brought up in this way have caused me less concern." Jon assured her resting a hand over the two that were clenching up her skirts. A shiver ran through her against at his touch and she moved slightly closer to him aware that the direwolf was following her. Jon thinking that the princess was cold took her arm gently in his hand and steered her over to the keep where it was warmer. "Let me escort you to your chambers Your Grace," he begged looking back over at his direwolf who was watching his master carefully. "Come Ghost." he called out not wanting to leave his wolf outside alone.

"I have told you to call me Phina, or at least call me Sera if that is easier." Seraphina muttered to him as he led her through the halls until Ghost had joined them and was trotting at his masters side.

"I will do my best to remember ... Phina." he added quickly on the end to keep his princess happy. Seraphina had a smile on her face for the rest of the walk to her chambers and when they reached the wooden door Jon gave her a stiff bow and a small smile before rushing down the hallway, leaving her alone in her solitude.

Seraphina watched him silently and she decided to make a promise then. It wasn't a promise for herself but also a promise to Jon. She would make sure that when they returned to King's Landing she would beg her father to take Jon with them. She would give him a new home where he could start a new life without the constant annoyance. With that promise begging to open new paths for both Jon and her, Seraphina opened the wooden door to her chambers and prepared for her rest.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

Jon's mind was in a whirl. He had never felt this way before after talking to someone of a higher status. His talk with Princess Seraphina Baratheon had changed everything, she didn't look at him with disgust but had engaged in the conversation with him, making him feel like he had a friend.

She had treated him like he was an real person. This made him feel grateful for her arrival because it meant for once he had a true friend that wasn't Robb or Arya or his little brothers. He was a normal for once and he was happy with that.

Jon truly hoped that his friendship with the princess would grow and they would end up with something worth living for. Jon's excitement at having found a new and kind friend was still showing as he came to his chambers, he couldn't help but smile as he pushed open the door an started stripping down as he got ready for bed. Just as he was about to settle down on the warm furs the light sound of singing could be heard from outside the hallways. Thinking it was a drunken Lord that had gotten lost, Jon was going to shout at him to be quiet so he could get his rest.

As he opened the door he could see no one standing in the hallway that led off of his chambers so he poked his messy curls out of his doors, his mouth opened ready to call out to whomever was singing when the words froze on his lips.

There was a young woman at the end of the hallway with thick curly hair. The young girl reminded him of Arya and he paused for a moment thinking it was her he had stumbled upon until the woman lifted her eyes to his. They were a deep grey and they reminded him of a steel blade of his father's sword, Ice.

She wore a simple gown made of the finest cottons and silks, with black and gold flowers stitched into the fabric and for some reason Jon's heart hammered in his chest. He had only ever seen one other woman who could envy this one when it came to beauty but his heart did not hammer in his chest when he gazed at her. This was not Seraphina Baratheon but this woman was making Jon feel something he had never felt before. Jon let his eyes wander over the woman before they landed on her lips.

_Jon._

She had mouthed his name in a whisper and before he could step a foot out of the door after her she was gone, like a ghost.

Was she a ghost? Was this his tired eyes playing tricks on him? No, he was sure he had heard the singing. But were his ears also playing tricks on him? He had only had a sip of wine before the feast started, maybe he had not been used to this sweet wine, it was not like the other wines he had drunk. Maybe it was the wine playing tricks on him. Jon shook his head at the thought as he stepped back in his chambers, running his fingers over Ghost's head as the wolf waited by his side. He was used to drinking wine, he could handle his drink, it was not the wine playing tricks on him. He was just tired, he needed some time to rest.

When he woke in the morning he would go in search for the woman who had a strange effect on his heart.

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for the wait but I've (Comet96) have been doing my exams the last few days so I haven't had time to update. We have made this chapter slightly longer in hopes that you will forgive us.**

**A few of you will notice that someone accused us of plagiarism but we have spoken to the author that we were accused of copy and she has assured us that we have not stolen her ideas so that has been settled. I hope you all enjoy the story and review as it will be most helpful on your thoughts. Please give us any ideas on what you would like to see in the future and we will try and include them. Comet96 and DarylDixon'sLover xx**

* * *

Jon could not get his mind off of the young woman he had seen before he went to bed and when the sun rose, breaking into a new day his mind stayed on the woman as he followed Ghost down to the great hall for breakfast. He was still thinking about the dark-haired woman when his eyes settled on another dark-haired girl.

Seraphina was dressed in a light blue dress, a dress that reminded him of the woman from the night before. This dress however was made out of thick cotton and didn't have any flowers stitched onto the material. Jon could not help but think that she looked beautiful and when her eyes lifted from the table and connected with his a smile had found its way onto his lips.

If he was to wake like this every morning with a beautiful Lady to greet him as he broke his fast then he would not complain or moan about anything else.

"Good morning Jon, I hope you rested well." she greeted waving him over to the spare seat beside her. It was then that Jon noticed the little blond boy beside her. Tommen had woken early just as his sister had and she had been kind enough to see if he wanted to go to an early breakfast without their mother. Tommen had agreed quickly feeling his belly rumble with hunger.

"I did Your Gr- Sera," he replied not wanting to tell her about the young woman he had seen. Seraphina liked the way he had called her Sera and she thought that it was not so bad being called that and wondered if she should ask more people to address her by that name. For some reason he felt it would not do to tell her about another woman who had gotten such a reaction out of him. He wanted her to like him and by doing that he would have to be careful with what he said. "I hope you rested well to."

"I did at first but for some reason I woke during the night and felt the need to look out of the window." she told him fiddling with the fork that she was using. Jon watched her carefully and he noticed that she did have light bruises under her eyes from the lack of sleep. "I swear of the gods that I saw a ghost last night." she muttered drawing Jon's eyes away from her lips, which he had watched intently as she spoke.

"There are no ghosts here at Winterfell, Old Nan used to tell us stories but Father said that they were only stories." Jon told her knowing why she was talking about ghosts. When he was younger there had been ties he swore that he had seen ghosts as well.

"There was this girl, I couldn't see her face but I knew she was older than me. She had dark hair because it blended in with the night but she was wearing this really light dress. I would have thought it was white with the moon shining down on it but it was a pale blue." Sera went on not bother to reply to Jon's words. She wanted to tell him what she had seen, she felt it important that he knew what she had seen.

"You saw her -" Jon's words were cut off before he could even begin but he was sure of what he had heard. He was not the only one to have seen the woman. Lady Stark had entered the hall and when she spotted Jon with the princess and littlest prince she felt the anger brewing.

"Jon!" she snapped interrupting whatever it was he had said to the princess. She did not care what words spilled from his lips, she did not care that the princess seemed to be listening. All she cared about was the fact that a bastard was talking to the royal.

Jon's head snapped towards Lady Stark just as sharply as her words. He knew why she was calling him, he had gone against her wishes and was seated in the same room as a royal. Before Jon could say a thing to his father's wife she was standing in front of him, her frown showing that she was angrier than he had thought.

"What are you doing here Jon? Do you not remember the conversation he had?" she seethed at him trying to keep her temper in check as she was sure she would not make a great impression on the princess. Jon opened and closed his mouth trying to find the words that would supply her with an answer but he could not think of anything that would get him out of trouble.

"Lady Stark, Jon has been most helpful this morning." Sera supplied for both Jon and Lady Stark. She knew what Catelyn was talking about and wanted to stop her before she could shout at Jon and further hurt him. Catelyn was picking on him because he was a bastard, Jon had said as much last night when her uncle had left them alone. Seraphina could feel the anger bubbling within her but she did not want to display such anger in front of Tommen. Her little brother had seen enough fury from Joffrey. "Jon has been so kind as to offer to guide me around Winterfell. He actually insisted that he had nothing to do and it would be his honour to please me." Sera added hoping that she would help take away Lady Stark's anger from Jon if it seemed he was being helpful.

"Oh, well I hope you enjoy yourself Your Grace." Lady Stark muttered to her, shock having taken the best of her as she stuttered at the beginning before finding something to say. "I _will_ speak with you later!" she told Jon sternly before turning away from the table and storming out of the hall. Sera couldn't help the smile that appeared on her lips and she hoped that it was not too obvious what she was smiling about.

"You did not need to help me." Jon muttered weakly feeling ashamed that she had to fight his battle with Lady Stark when he could not. Was it his fault that he because so flustered? He knew he would have dealt with it if he had time to but she had already helped him before he could show that he was capable of looking after himself.

"Of course I did Jon, after all it is my fault she was shouting at you." Sera muttered resting her hand on his arm when he went to stand and remove himself from the table. "Do not think yourself as just a bastard. You are more than that, I don't think Lord Stark would allow you to stay here if he did not think the same thing." she explained to him giving him her soft smile before turning to face Tommen who had tugged on her sleeve.

Jon thought about what she had said and a part of him wondered if she was right. Was there something about him that his father had notice? Was he move than just a bastard as Sera had said? He wished that she was true because he would give more than anything to mean something and be more than just the bastard many had seen him as.

Jon turned his eyes to Sera and took in her appearance once again. Her hair was down loose, with no braid in her hair this time like it had been last night. She was wearing the same golden lily hair pin he had seen the night before and wondered if ii held some sentimental feeling for her. The light blue dress she was wearing was fitting and let everyone know that she was a beautiful young woman and Jon did not know if he liked the dress. It would mean other men would look at her and he did want that. If he was going to take her to take her around Winterfell then she was going to have to cover herself with a cloak before they even left the castle. Jon pushed away his chair and stood, the loud noise caught both Sera and Tommen's attention and he gave them a look with raised eyebrows.

"Are we going to start this tour or our staying inside all day?" he asked waiting as they both stood from their chairs and followed him out of the hall.

GOTGOTGOTGOT

Rain had begun to fall around the castle of Winterfell and Sera was thankful that Jon had agreed to show them the courtyards and the Wolfswood on a different day. She knew that her mother would not be pleased to find that two of her children had run around in the rain which would then cause them to catch a fever. It was only little Tommen and Seraphina that had the pleasure of spending more time with Jon, Myrcella had felt the chill from Winterfell and wished to sped her time in front of a burning fire with Sansa. They were both chatting bout true love while they stitched new things that would look pretty. Joffrey was probably getting up to no good or still resting in his chambers, Seraphina didn't really care about him.

Jon had led them around twists and turns throughout the morning but now they were walking down a dark hall which was barely lit. Tommen was scared and Seraphina could tell from the way his hand clung onto the skirts of her dress and stumbled after Jon as he led them towards a golden glow at the end of the hall. As they grew closer to the glow, Sera noticed that it was a large chamber without a door to hide it from the hall. Jon led them through the arch and Sera realised that she had been wrong to assume that this was another chamber. Instead Jon had led them into the portrait room, not stopping until he rested beneath a dark-haired man who reminded Sera of Jon.

Seraphina's eyes travelled along the walls until she stopped at the one Jon was smiling at as he gazed at the man who donned a crown. Although she had noticed the similarities between the two she could not help but think that this was Jon if he was only older, but before she could say anything Jon interrupted her.

"This was the man I was named after, King Jon Stark." Jon was proud to be named after someone important and he let the feeling leak in his voice as he spoke. His eyes turned to Sera, giving her a bright smile before he looked down to Tommen and crouched by his side. "He was the King in the North and head of House Stark before the War of Conquest. There was a time when these sea riders landed in the east and he marched there with his men and drove them away. After they fled he built the castle Wolf's Den at the mouth of the White Knife so they could defend the river in case they came back." Jon's voice was full of wonder as he spoke from excitement to help Tommen understand.

Seraphina was sure that he told storied to Bran and Rickon in this voice and the thought of Jon making up things or tell his brothers their history brought a smile to her lips as she turned her eyes back tot he portrait of his name sake. Her eyes wandered over the man's features slowly and she could see so many similarities between the two Jon's, this Jon beside her now definitely was a member of the Stark family and there was no way to deny that.

Her eyes then drifted toward the portrait next to King Jon's and she stepped closer to the image of a beautiful woman who had dark hair but it was lighter than King Jon's. She had bright blue eyes and she had skin that seemed to shine through the portrait, Seraphina hoped that if she had any portraits made of her in the future than she would want it to be as beautiful as this one.

"Who is that?" she asked Jon interrupting his entertaining conversation with Tommen when she could no longer keep her questioning mind from speaking. She had gotten that from her Uncle Tyrion, something her mother hated deeply.

"That id Queen Gabriella of the reach, there was a marriage alliance between her and King Jon and the ended up married." Jon explained getting up from his crouch and standing beside Sera while Tommen looked at him with wide eyes. Tommen may have been young but he had paid attention during his lessons.

"You have the blood of the First Men!" the little boy exclaimed clearly amazed at this news as he rushed over to looked at other paintings around the room dragging Jon with him so he could tell the boy about the history behind each ancestor. Seraphina followed behind them slowly and noticed that they had stopped in front of a picture of the recent Stark family, Lord Eddard and his Lady along with their five children. She noted that Jon was not in the picture but there was a small painting of him beside the larger on.

As her eyes wandered back to the images of Lord Stark as a boy her eyes settled on a familiar face. The young woman was very beautiful and Sera couldn't help but feel that she had seen her before. She took in the paintings detail closely stopping when she settled on the woman's eyes. They were the same grey eyes that Jon held, Seraphina lowered her eyes and took in the girls face. They also shared the same high cheekbones and dark, curling hair. She dropped her eyes to the bottom of the portrait and caught a glimpse of the name.

'Lyanna Stark'

Seraphina had heard many things from her father about Lyanna Stark and she knew that her mother disliked the woman and hated when her father mentioned her in conversation. Her father had explained to her how he was going to marry her before she was murdered by Rhaegar Targaryen and how she could have been Seraphina's mother. Her mother had seethed when she heard her father utter these words and then later told Sera that Lyanna Stark was a wild woman who defied the gods and she received her punishment through death.

It was clear to Sera that her mother hated Lyanna Stark and her father in return, she could see it in the looks her mother sent him when they were together. Seraphina knew that if her mother didn't love having so much power she would no longer be with her father but she craved for as much power as being Queen Regent. Her Uncle Tyrion had told her that there was a time that her mother was in love with her father but then as the years went by she fell out of love with him as he whored his way through his drunken life.

Although her mother hated her father and mutter horrid things about him to her daughter, Seraphina couldn't help but love the man as he was always kind to her and showed that he loved her. Seraphina believed that her father loved her more than her mother did but she knew that she wouldn't never admit it out loud in her mother's presence. As she thought of her mother her eyes darted back to the painting and she also noticed that her little brother and Jon had joined her and were staring at the painting as well.

"You look like her." Tommen told Jon pointing at the painting of Lyanna Stark and as Sera followed his gaze to the young woman she took in the dark hair and grey eyes something that both Jon and Arya had. It surprised Sera that the two dark-haired children were Ned Stark's and not Lyanna Stark's children. As she stared harder at the painting she realised that this was the woman she had seen last night. Although she did not see the woman's face properly she knew that it was here, there was no denying it and she noticed as well that the woman had Jon's high cheekbones.

Jon smiled at Tommen's words and turned to look at Seraphina before nodding toward the painting. There were mixed emotions in his eyes and Sera couldn't understand what they meant.

"That's my aunt, Lady Lyanna Stark, my father's sister, she was killed during the rebellion. My father tells us that Arya is most like her and I think that Sansa hates that she has nothing in common with her." He said quietly looking at the portrait quickly before turning back to Seraphina and giving her a strained smile. Seraphina could tell then that he didn't like to talk about family members that had passed, the ones he had talked about so far had all had connections to him - King Jon Stark the name and appearance and the Lyanna in appearance.

Seraphina gave him a smile not knowing what it was like to lose a loved one that was part of her family - she had lost her Uncle Jon but she know that it was not the same. Seraphina looked back at the portrait of Lyanna before turning to face Jon, she noticed the similarities between once again but decided to ignore them for now.

"She's beautiful Jon, Arya looks like her, she will grow into a beautiful young woman when she gets older." Seraphina told him turning back to look at the handsome man beside her, but she found he was looking down at little Tommen. Her brother was staring at the portrait on the opposite wall where all the past King's portraits were hung in order of their reign.

Tommen was looking at them all in awe and before Seraphina could blink he was running over to stand in front of them before turning back and facing Jon. Seraphina had never seen Tommen look so happy in a place that wasn't home, but she was happy that the had managed to get comfortable in an unusual place. She wanted Tommen to stay this happy even when they travelled back to King's Landing.

"Are these kings?" Tommen exclaimed finding this exciting as he never got told about the old King's at home and he loved to listen to the old stories about our history. Tommen was one that wanted to learn and he would make a better King than Joffrey because he learnt from the past King's and their mistakes and was ready to help his people if he need to. Tommen was a kind loving boy and he was better than Joffrey on any day.

"Centuries ago, yes, before Aegon The Conqueror. There were many King's before Aegon took over and there only became one King." Jon told him proudly as he pointed atone portrait and went into an explanation about him, telling Tommen many of the stories that surrounded the King's. Seraphina couldn't help but think that Jon would one day become a great father and she envied the woman that sired his children.

She was not jealous of the thought of another woman having his children but the idea did not settle well within her stomach. She had just gotten to know him well and she did not want she strange woman coming into their lives and taking him away from her. She was not jealous.

She wanted to be his friend, she wanted to be there for him while she was staying in Winterfell, she didn't want to be a stranger to him, she wanted to be his friend. She knew that whatever was growing between them now would bloom into a strong friendship and she didn't want it to be ruined by someone coming in between them. Just thinking about it made her feel unsettled and she didn't like it.

She tried to shake the feeling off as she walked with Jon to the arch that lead back to the hallway, Tommen was starting to tire from all the walking and Seraphina knew that he normally had nap during this time of day. As they stepped out of the portrait room Tommen stumbled with each step until Jon picked him up when he nearly fell flat on his face. She would have laughed at her little brothers actions had she not felt sorry for the boy.

"We should take him to his chambers." She muttered resting her on Jon's arm lightly as he led the way to the side of the castle that they had stayed in. They stayed quiet during the small walk to Tommen's chamber and when they reached the large oak door, Jon pushed the door with a struggle as he didn't want to wake Tommen who had now fallen asleep.

Jon placed him down gently on the bed and stepped back as Seraphina pulled his boots of his feet before covering him with the thick furs before bending down to place a kiss on her brother's forehead. Tommen shuffled in his sleep, turning on his side before mumbling and leaving the chamber in silence. Jon took hold of Seraphina's arm and pulled her out of the little Prince's chambers softly before closing the wooden door and looking at the princess. The two stared at each other for a while before Sera decided to ask him if he would take her to the Godswood.

Jon agreed to show her the Godswood and they both set out through the hallway and down the winding stairs which led them into the entrance hall and by the doors. Jon had opened the large door and out into the muddy courtyard, Seraphina followed after him and almost slipped when her boots touched the mud. A squeal of laughter hissed through her teeth as she quickly grabbed hold of Jon's arm to keep from falling.

"Be careful Phina," he whispered to her placing a hand on her elbow to keep her steady as they walked through the muck towards the forest. Jon was content with being this way with Seraphina and he knew that if their friendship grew from now it would be strong and worth fighting for. Seraphina was sure her fingers were digging into Jon's arm but he did not say a word about it and she just assumed it was fine.

Her eyes caught onto some shadow moving in the entrance hall and she focused on Lady Catelyn as she frowned at Jon. Did she not like the fact that it was the bastard that was getting on so well with the princess and not her son? Robb was a nice boy from the few minutes she had spoken to him but she preferred Jon, she knew that there was a special bond between them from the beginning. Something stirred inside her stomach at the look that Lady Stark was giving Jon and before she could stop herself she gave her a bright smile and took hold of Jon's hand, tugging on it in the direction she knew the forest to be in. She hoped she was leading him the right way by following the trees she could see in the distance and when Jon followed her and took the lead she knew she was right.

It did not seem that Jon minded that she had taken his hand and as his fingers wrapped around her own an actual smile appeared on her face instead of the large, fake one she had given Catelyn.

The sun was out now but there was still dark clouds in sight and Seraphina hoped that if it rained it would be light and when they were making their way back from the Godswood. As they drew closer to the forest Sera was taken back by the beauty of the mystical colours of the leaves and the flowers growing around the tree trunks. The forest itself was bright and Seraphina could see a pattern as they stepped into the Godswood and leading her over to a small lake. The top of the forest was full of greens, reds and the occasional brown and yellow from the leaves and their changing colours. The fascinating leaves lowered onto dark bark which filled the forest with the a dark, almost scary look until the sun shined through the colourful leaves and brightened the tree trunks and made them look mystical instead of scary. The ground was covered in plush green grass and bright, beautiful flowers ranging from roses and unknown wild flowers Sera had never seen before.

It was mystical. She knew she had said it before but her words had been limited from the breath-taking view. She hardly noticed when Jon pulled her over to the Weirwood tree until he released her hand and she noticed the lack of warmth. Her eyes snapped to him and he nodded his head toward the stunning white tree with vividly red leaves that reminded her of blood.

"These are the gods we worship." Jon told her softly resting his hand on the white bark as he closed his eyes as if giving them a quick pray before opening them and looking right into her blue orbs. The look her was giving her took her breath away and she was once again lost for words because of a stunning beauty.

"It's beautiful, Jon, truly beautiful." Seraphina told him feeling the need to rest her hand against the white tree as well. Her dark blue eyes took in the Weirwood tree and Jon turned to look at her and watched in amazement as her eyes flashed from dark to light blue before settling on a colour between the two.

"My brother Bran thinks the Children of The Forest became trees to protect the Northerners and Wildlings from White Walkers and wights. Old Nan used to tell us stories during the winter nights, she was trying to scare us and it worked until father told us they were just stories." He told as Ghost strolled into the clearing they were in and sat by Jon's feet keeping his gaze on Seraphina in case she did something to his Jon. Seraphina glanced down at the direwolf sensing that he was staring at her and quickly flicked her eyes back to Jon.

"Will you tell me a story about them? One your Old Nan told you, I would love to hear them." Sera asked intrigued, she had heard her Uncle Jamie joke about them to her mother and Uncle Tyrion. Her uncle did not believe in the old myths and she knew her mother did not believe in them and she was not sure if her father did. The only person she knew believed in them was her Uncle Tyrion, he told her many times about the stories he had heard through his years.

"The stories are frightening, are you sure you want me to tell you?" he tease playfully dropping down to sit on a trunk that looked to have rested on the ground for a while. Seraphina laughed at Jon's words before dropping down to sit next to him, looking him in the eye as she did so.

"I'm not frightened, Jon. I have had the pleasure of hearing horrid stories before." she told him waiting for him to start with the story and not to pity her because she was a woman. Jon laughed then after she slipped the words from her lips and Seraphina noticed that it sounded rusty, like he hardly laughed and it hurt when he did. She felt a lot of sadness consume her at the thought of him not laughing a lot, she hardly laughed but she did have those times with her uncles, her father and her two younger siblings were she could not help but laugh.

"The White Walkers come from beyond the wall, the lands of Always Winter, Old Nan told us that many stories about them but one story I remember scared Robb and I when we were younger. I remember us hiding under Robb's bed until our father found us and tried to calm us down by telling us that Old Nan's stories were just stories." Jon started looking around the Godswood as resting his gaze on Ghost. "8,000 years before your father's rebellion, a winter known as the Long Night took over Westeros and lasted a generation. In the darkness of the Long Night, the cold was terrifying people and not many survived the long winter. it was then that the White Walkers descended upon Westeros from the farthest north, from the Lands of Always Winter." Jon's words seemed to keep Seraphina captivated and as he continued to tell her the story she moved closer to him on the trunk without realising it.

"No one knew why they came or where they came from but they killed all in their path, the dead cam back as wights and started killing the living at the White Walkers command. Eventually the people of Westeros rallied together and started the War for the Dawn. It was thought that the White Walkers brought with them the Long Night and they thought by defeating them the summer would return. During the conflict the White Walkers were defeated and driven back into the uttermost north and The Wall was raised to prevent their return." Jon told her turning his eyes to her now instead of looking off into the forest as he told her the story of their past.

He took in her awestruck look and became shocked at the distance between them. She was so close to him that he could feel the heat coming from her body. In this moment he thought she looked beautiful, not that she didn't before but he could see the wonder in her eyes as she took in his words. He wondered why she became so fascinated by the stories of their past because this wasn't the first time he had seen that look in her eyes. When they were in the portrait room she had the same wondrous look present in her eyes.

Seraphina caught him staring at her and the blood rushed to her cheeks from his intense gaze before she gave him a bright smile, which Jon thought was such a beautiful smile. To his shock he took her hand and squeezed her fingers lightly causing her to give him another smile, one he returned to her. Jon was taking in by her beauty that he only saw her lips moving and not taking in her words.

"What?" he spat out shocking her and himself from his loud and unexpected question. He felt his face flush from embarrassment before he clenched his teeth together and waited for Seraphina to laugh at him like many other people would. Instead he was surprised when she gave him a soft smile and pulled his hand to rest in her lap.

"Is that why they created the Night Watch? Is that why people take the Black?" She asked him again not taking her eyes off him as she spoke. He was amazing and she didn't understand why other people couldn't see that. Jon nodded, stumbling over his words before clearing his throat and then looked away from her to stare in the direction he knew The Wall to be in.

"Yes, many men join the Night's Watch to protect us from the threats of White Walkers, although they do it from punishment and not honour. My Uncle Benjen is a member of the Night's Watch, he took the Black for honour of his family. I... I wanted to join, but Uncle Benjen told me it wasn't for me and father didn't want me to waste my life by going the Night's Watch. He told me that he would make sure that Lady Stark did not send me somewhere I did not belong. My father told me that as long as he was alive, I was still his son and had a right to live in Winterfell." he explained for her and she felt a small amount of anger bubble in her stomach. Jon was going to leave and make his vows because he did not feel welcome here at Winterfell, she would never understand how he truly felt and she didn't understand why he should ever feel like that. "I know that she does not want me here and that is why I have decided to leave and find my way when the royal party leaves. I will not be a failure trapped within these walls." he told her, confessing to her words that he had only thought to himself. He had not dared to tell anyone in case they decided to tell his father and he ordered him to stay.

Seraphina felt the small anger she felt grow into something uncontrollable and she knew it was because of the way Lady Catelyn treated Jon. Why could she not feel compassionate towards the boy? Did she not know what it meant? Did she blame him because her husband cheated and lied to her? By the seven what was wrong with the woman? Was she afraid of Jon? Was she afraid of what he could accomplish if he tried? Was she afraid that he would become a threat to Robb, the rightful heir to Winterfell?

She was anger. She knew she was anger and she hated it. When she got angry she thought herself like Joffrey because she wanted to hit what brought her anger on. She would not lower herself to become like Joffrey and she knew her anger was part of her Lannister blood, she had seen her mother get anger, she had felt her mother's anger. She did not want to give into her Lannister side, she was a Baratheon and she would control the lions blood inside her and stay a Baratheon.

"You are not a failure Jon Snow and I will help you prove that to everyone that had doubted you. I will speak to my father and I will beg him to take you to King's Landing with us when we return." she pledged to him grasping his hand within her own and turning to face him so he would be able to tell that she was being honest to him. She felt no need to lie to him and she wanted him to be happy.

Seraphina had this need to help all bastard, especially those that her father had sired, but this feeling growing inside her was not because Jon was a bastard. She wanted to help him because she cared.

"I am grateful of your words, but you don't need to do that for me." Jon muttered honestly not wanting her help but happy that she seemed to want to offer it. He did mot want her to pity him and give him things because she felt the need to make him happy.

"Jon, I will do this whether you want me to or not." she cried out glaring at him as he tried to say no once again. He looked into her eyes then and he saw the same look that he had noticed when they spoke about their history. She found him fascinating and because of that he nodded his head in agreement.

As she spotted his head nodding in agreement to her request she leant forward to place a kiss on his cheek, but Jon seeming to see her get closer to him turned to see what she was doing and her lips pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

They both pulled away quickly, feeling their faces flushing with their heated blood. Jon rose to his feet and took a few steps away from the princess trying to clear his mind from what had happened while Seraphina closed her eyes and shouted at herself in her head. Why would she do that? It was not her and she shouldn't have done that! It obviously made him uncomfortable and she possibly ruined their friendship.

"Jon.." she started only for him to snap his head in her direction and gave her a painful look. He ran his hands through his thick curls and took in Ghost who was now on his paws and growling at Sera.

"I should take you back to the castle, before it rains." he told her quickly taking a few steps in the direction of the castle before turning to face her and wait for her to join him.

Seraphina sighed deeply and pushed herself from the trunk and stepped lightly over to Jon, careful not to get too close to him or his defensive direwolf. She could already tell that Jon was pushing himself away from their growing relationship. She felt unhappy, she was confused at how she had ruined something good, something that was going to become meaningful to her and now because of something stupid she was going to lose Jon.

She sighed as she followed Jon back to the castle and she watched from the corner of her eye as he walked her through the village and through the castle until they stopped at her chambers. She mumbled a quick goodbye before he could leave her standing at her door alone before sighing deeply and pushing the wooden door open.

It wasn't fair.

She wanted things to be fine between her and Jon, she wanted things to be normal again. She wanted Jon to come to King's Landing with her but she knew he wouldn't do so now because of how uncomfortable it was between them. Seven hells help her, she thoughts as she sniffled and wiped away her angry tears as she opened the window and looked out into th distance in hope that she would get a glimpse of the ocean. She knew she wouldn't so she settled her gaze on the forest and mountains not caring that the wind was blowing her hair roughly, so it caressed her face with each blow.

She was a fool, and she had ruined everything.

* * *

**Thank you to all those that have reviewed and added this to their favourites and are following but please keep reading and thank you for getting this far xxx **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry for the wait but it's been a busy week. Hopefully you enjoy the chapter and please review xxx Sorry for any mistakes xx Comet96 and DarylDixon'sLover xx**

* * *

The next few days seemed strange to Seraphina, she hardly saw Jon but when she did it was only a brief glimpse of him before he caught her eye and dashed off somewhere she couldn't find him. She thanked the seven that they had plenty of time in Winterfell, it would give her plenty of time to get Jon to forgive her.

She wanted to talk to him. She wanted to explain that she did not mean to make him uncomfortable, she wanted them to get o again because if she was honest she was beginning to get lonely. She had spent her time talking Robb but it wasn't the same as talking to Jon. She sighed as she looked out of her window down into the courtyard spotting Robb playing with Arya, Bran and little Rickon. She needed to find Jon and she knew that Robb would know where he was.

She moved away from the window and tied the laces of her boots before grabbing her velvet blue cloak, a gift from her mother. She had only brought the cloak with her to Winterfell because of the thick, black fur on the inside of the cloak which kept the cold from reaching her. She made her way from her chamber thankful that she knew her way down to the entrance hall without getting lost now and stepped out into the open courtyard.

Seraphina was glad that the rain had stopped in the last couple of days and that the wind was only making itself present. Along with the wind Seraphina could hear the screams of laughter coming from Arya, Bran and Rickon as Robb chased them around the courtyard with a wooden sword. A smile grew on Seraphina's lips as he reminded her of when she played with Myrcella and Tommen.

Robb spotted her as she stood close to the wall of the castle waiting patiently for him to finish playing with his siblings. He stopped what he was doing, his face heating up at being caught doing childish things with his siblings before handing Bran the sword and making his way over to Sera.

"Your Grace," he muttered to her as he leant against the wall beside her watching his three youngest siblings play. Well it was more like watch Arya hit Bran until he gave her the wooden sword.

"I did not want to interrupt you Robb, you seemed to be having fun." she teased pushing him playfully on the shoulder as he smiled down at her. Robb Stark could not deny that Seraphina was a beautiful young woman but he knew it would be useless trying to win her heart as he knew it already belonged to somebody else. It was clear to Robb that Jon had already stolen the princess' heart even if the two did not see it yet and he did not want to get between the two when they found out their feelings.

"You did not interrupt, was there something you needed?" he asked her knowing what she wanted already. He had seen the way Jon had avoided her during the last week and he wondered why his brother had done so. Seraphina felt her cheeks heat as Robb peered down at her, she felt like he knew what she waned yet he still wanted her to ask him.

"I was wondering if you have seen Lord Jon anywhere?" she asked him softly letting her eyes rest on Arya, who had now taken the wooden sword off of Bran and was now tapping him lightly with it much to his dismay. Rickon was stood there with wide eyes watching as Arya hit Bran and Bran yelled at her in return.

Robb smiled down at Sera with a knowing twinkle in his blue eyes - eyes that reminded Seraphina of her own when they were lighter. He knew then that this girl was slowly falling for his brother and if he knew his brother he was falling for this girl.

"He's at the Godswood, praying." he told her gently nodding his head in the direction of the Godswood watching as her eyes went to the distant forest. Seraphina went to step forward but Robb stopped by grabbing her arm lightly. She turned to stare at him wanting to know why he was stopping her and gave him a raised eyebrow hoping he would hurry up with what he wanted to say. "He's upset." when she gave him a frown of confusion he quickly added the reason. "Over how he treated you, that's why he's upset."

"He hasn't treated me badly!" she snapped stricken over the idea of Jon being upset because of a misunderstanding. She knew that her actions had effected Jon, but not so much that he would be upset over them and come to the conclusion that he had treated her badly. She looked at Robb hoping he would tell her that he was joking but she felt anger brew within her as she saw that a smile had appeared on his lips.

"Why don't you tell him that?" Robb suggested releasing her arm before looking over to his little sister. "Arya could you show Seraphina how to get into the Godswood without getting lost." Arya's eyes shot to Robb and took in Sera before throwing the sword at Bran and rushing over.

Arya Stark was nothing like the normal Lady, she was wild and loved to get dirty. Seraphina couldn't help but think that Arya reminded her of herself when she was younger and had more freedom before her mother caught her and told her to act like a princess.

"Are you ready Sera?" Arya asked staring at her as she waited for the princess to follow her. It seemed that she was thinking about something deeply as she ignored Robb when he said goodbye and went off to play with Bran and Rickon.

"Oh, sorry Arya, I was thinking about something." Sera mumbled following after the younger version of herself as the girl led her to the Godswood. Seraphina followed behind Arya as she led the elder girl to the Godswood in a quick pace, not caring if her dress became dirty. As they stepped into the Godswood and the mesmerising colours took over the way Sera saw the forest. It wasn't just greens and browns she saw, she saw the pinks, purples, reds, blues, every colour that showed the true Godswood forest, something that made it different from other forests. Seraphina felt a sense of peace wash over as they passed through the trees and she sighed deeply taking in the natural feel it gave her.

Arya seemed to slow down as the approached and she turned to face Seraphina as the older girl set her eyes on a dark figure ahead, knelt at the base of the Weirwood tree. He heart clenched at the thought of the boy being upset because of her and before she could stop herself she had taken a few steps towards the boy. Arya reached out and pulled on Sera's wrist before the girl could go any further and gave her a soft smile, a smile that not many got the pleasure of seeing from Arya.

"I know Sansa feels that Jon is just a bastard, she believes that he brings shame to the family, shame to our mother, but I want you to know that I don't think that way. Jon is my big brother and I love him deeply. Just because we have different mother's doesn't mean we are different. He may have been born a bastard but he is Stark bastard." Arya told her knowing that it was important to tell this girl how she felt about Jon. She wasn't as stupid as people thought her to be, she had seen the way they acted around each other and she ad seen the way Robb looked at the two. She wanted to give this girl her blessing and although she hated the idea of love she wanted her big brother to have someone who loved him for him and not what he could have been.

"I'm sure Jon knows that you feel that way Arya ad thank you for telling me." Sera muttered to the girl softly giving her hand a squeeze before the younger of the two ran off into the forest, Nymeria following behind her. Seraphina had not know that Nymeria was with them until then because unlike Ghost she did not growl within her presence. She let herself stare at the direwolf for a few seconds before turning and making her way to Jon.

As she stepped closer to the little lake, it was too big to be a pond but it wasn't quite that large to be called a lake, she saw the pure white direwolf step down from a small hill and bare his teeth at her. Seraphina smiled at the wolf, raising her hands to show that she had no weapon to harm him or his master with. Ghost stared at her with such intent that she was surprised that he was not glaring at her. She knew that if direwolves could glare than this one would probably be doing that to her now. She was glad that Jon had trained the wolf well so that he would not attack her and leave her injured badly, she did not want the wolf to be killed for harming her.

"I have no intention of hurting you or Jon, Ghost. I just want to talk." she assured him walking around the area he was guarding in hope that she would be able to reach Jon without frightening the wolf. Seraphina was attempting to watch Ghost and walk to Jon at the same time so it came as no surprise to her when she slipped and almost fell over had she not grabbed hold of the branch above her. As her weight pulled down on the branch it snapped with a soft crack, breaking the branch from the tree. It was lucky that Sera had gained her balance before the branch broke as she did not fall again as the branch just dropped down in her arm almost whacking her leg as it fell to the ground.

Ghost barked as the snap reached his ears and he turned his eyes to see that she had a branch in her hand. It looked like a weapon in his eyes and although the girl had told him before that she was not there to harm him or his master he could not help but think she had lied to him. At his bark the branch fell to the floor and his masters head shot in their direction, with wide eyes.

Jon rose to his feet quickly his hand resting at the sword by his side ready to protect himself from the intruder Ghost had alerted him to. As his eyes snapped over to Ghost they landed on the beauty standing under the trees, her eyes wide in fright and her hair cascading down her back in light waves.

"Seraphina," he muttered surprised to find that it was not some wildling, or beast but just the princess he had tried to avoid the last few days. The girl looked confused and frightened and he felt that he was to blame for it.

"Jon," she whispered back stepping out from under the trees and into a stream of light that poked through the leaves. Jon thought that the light shining off of her made her look mystic as it light up her dark hair, allowing any blond that she had received from her mother to come through like gold string. There was not much blond in her hair but it did make her glow when the sun caught onto the few strand present in her hair and Jon could not believe that such a beauty existed.

The sun also made her skin glow and he noticed then that she was not as golden-skinned as the others from the south. Maybe she spent a lot of her time inside and not in the sun soaking up the sun, he could remember her telling him that she liked spending time in the library. Her eyes lifted from the floor where she was watching her steps as she drew closer to him and he lost his breath as her blue eyes connected with his. This time they were a bright blue, almost the same colour as the sky and he wondered how her eyes could change their colour so quickly. He didn't care in that moment because this beautiful, unique girl had come for him, she had made the effort to find him and not some other man.

He hesitated before taking a step towards her watching as she waited patiently for him to reach her. She did not want to make the move towards Jon as Ghost was still watching her and she did not want to set him of again. When he reached her he lifted his hand to her and she placed her small, soft hand into his larger, callused one. Sera looked down at their hands quickly before connecting her eyes with Jon's, there was something about his eyes that drew her into them, wanting her to keep them connected for a long time.

"I am sorry for what happened, I did not mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Seraphina told him making sure that he could see that she was sincere and not just lying to him. Jon could see that she was telling the truth as it was clear in her eyes, he could see that there was pain within her dark eyes. It startled him how quickly her eyes changed colour, a moment ago they were bright as the sky and now they were as dark as a summer's night.

"You are not to be blamed Sera, it was a mistake and I overreacted." he assured her gripping her hand in his as she smiled brightly at him and he watched as her eyes brightened to become the same blue as the rivers running through the north. It amazed him how someone's eyes could change but stay beautiful no matter the colour they changed into.

"Will you come with me then? To King's Landing?" she asked and Jon could see the hope in her eyes as she silently begged him to agree with her. And Jon really did want to but there was something stopping him from letting her hopes rise up. He did not want to see her in pain if he allowed her to think he was going to return home with her and then watch as that hope was ripped away from her. Jon sighed and turned away from her as she stared up at him with her eyes large and begging, he wanted to go but he knew that it would not be a possibility.

"I would like to join you in King's Landing but I sincerely doubt your mother will allow it. I am a simple bastard and I am not made for the courts. It would be pointless in asking as I do no want to disappoint you." He told her honestly turning his face away from her slightly so he did not have to see the disappointment and pain on her face.

There was nothing more he wanted to do than what she had asked of him but he knew it was not possible. He was under no illusions that Lady Stark wanted him to stay but he knew that his father wanted him to stay. He would not argue with his father. He would stay here in Winterfell and ignore the looks Lady Stark gave him although he wanted to do nothing more than please her by leaving. It seemed strange to him that Lady Stark seemed to be the only one that hated him here. He had met her family and they did not share the same beliefs as she did.

Her uncle, The Blackfish, showed him that he was family even if Lady Stark did not agree and he had seen kindness from Lady Stark's sister when she was last here. He could remember the time Lady Stark's siblings came to celebrate Robb's sixteenth name-day two years ago, Lady Lysa Arryn and Lord Edmure Tully had greeted him privately with soft smiles and few words when their sister was not watching.

He could also remember the kindness Lord Brynden, Lady Stark's uncle had shown him the night he visited two years ago.

_Jon had been sent into the kitchen's when it was time for dinner by Lady Catelyn. She had stated that he was a shame on the family and she did not want to offend her siblings by allowing the bastard to be present in the Great Hall when they dinned. It was clear that she hated Jon and she now did not want to press his presence upon any member of her family. She actually did not wish for anyone to see him and sent him down to the kitchen's before their arrival. She told him to use the servants hallways if he wished to move around the castle so he was not spotted._

_He had never felt so humiliated in his life than in that moment when Lady Catelyn told him sternly that she would not have a bastard wandering around her home making her family shameful. He never asked to be a bastard and he knew that it was not his fault for being brought into the world and it hurt him that Lady Catelyn blamed him for what his father had done._

_ He listened to her an followed Sansa's handmaiden, Rose down into the kitchen where Myra, the cook's wife plated him up food from the feast. Myra felt pity for the boy and when he was sent down to the kitchen she tended to spoil him with the same food that her Lady ate. He did not spend to long in the kitchen but quickly ate his dinner and rushed up through the servants stairwell and into the courtyard making sure the grounds were clear before stepping outside._

_He made his way to the stables when he saw a man with greying hair staring at him. Jon stopped in his place, watching carefully as the grey-haired man took him in before stepping into the light. This man had deep blue eyes that shone from the burning torch and Jon could not help but think he had seen eyes like that before._

_The man watched him carefully and Jon went o turn and leave knowing that this man had arrived with Lady Catelyn's family and he should not be here. If Lady Catelyn caught him then there would be trouble to pay. The man raised his hand and Jon knew that he should stop his attempt at leaving._

_"You're Ned Stark's illegitimate Son?" he asked and Jon noticed that his blue eyes shone with mirth as he spoke. Jon looked at him wearily, why was this man happy that he was a bastard? He did not understand surely he was a curse upon this man. He knew that he should be because he realised then that this man shared the same Tully eyes as Lady Catelyn._

_"Yes my lord, I am Jon Snow," Jon muttered quietly bowing slightly to the man, although it wasn't needed. The man watched him with keen eyes before rolling forward on his feet and resting his hands on is breeches lightly._

_"My name is Brynden Tully, younger brother of Hoster Tully, Lord of Riverrun. I am the uncle of Catelyn Stark, Edmure Tully and Lysa Arryn." Brynden told him watching the boy carefully as he introduced himself. "You may know me as The Blackfish."_

_"It is an honour meeting you my lord. My father has told me many stories about you." Jon told him dipping his head down in a sign of respect. It was true his father had told him many things about Hoster Tully's brother._

_"What are you doing out here boy? Why are you not inside enjoying the feast?" Brynden asked him looking at the dark-haired lad with curiously. Jon felt his cheeks flush at the lords question as it reminded him of what Lady Catelyn had said._

_"Lady Stark felt that my presence would insult her family ... that would be you my lord. I am sorry." Jon muttered feeling his cheeks heat again as shame washed through him. "I shall do as Lady Stark ordered and leave and not show my face again." Jon took a step back but stopped when he saw that Brynden had not moved or said anything to stop him._

_Brynden was shocked. Of course he knew that his niece did not like the boy but to treat him as if it was his fault that her husband went of and sired a child with another woman. He could not believe that Catelyn had said that to the boy, was it not obvious that the boy was hurting?_

_Brynden studied the boy carefully taking everything about the from his Stark hair, his strong facial features and the steel-blue eyes that looked sharp enough to cut ice. It was those eyes that Brynden looked at carefully before he caught a glimpse of violet before they disappeared. He knew immediately in that moment that this boy was not Ned Stark's son._

_"Would you care to show me around Jon? Do not worry about Catelyn I will sort that out." He asked the boy who gave a slight nod and led the older man towards the entrance hall only to be stopped by an enraged Lysa._

_ "Uncle!" she snapped stopping in front of Brynden with fury clear on her face. "You need to sort out that sister if mine. I did not travel from the Kings Landing, leaving poor Robin with his father just to listen to my sister moan about that poor bastard boy!" Lysa spat looking at her uncle with anger before dropping her eyes to the boy who stood a few spaces away from her uncle. Her eyes widened at the sight of Jon before her look of anger changed and she gave him a pleasant smile that shocked Jon._

_He had heard Lady Catelyn talk about her sister Lysa many times in the Great Hall and this woman in front of them did not seem to be the same woman who his father's wife spoke about. Lady Catelyn had said that her sister was driven with a type of madness that made the woman question everything yet this woman seemed sane._

_"What has Catelyn done Lysa?" Brynden asked curious to what his to nieces had talked about to set Lysa off. He could remember it being the same when they were younger running around Riverrun. Brynden knew that it had something to do with Jon, not only from the way Lysa had exclaimed about him when she came storming out but because she had not taken her eyes from him since she saw him._

_ Lysa moved her blue eyes away from Jon and looked at her uncle giving a great sigh before turning her gaze back to the dark-haired boy._

_"Catelyn said she wishes Ned's bastard would leave Winterfell so she would not have to put up with him any longer. I suggested that he come stay at the Eyrie with Jon, Robin and me, but she would not agree with it." Lysa told her uncle not looking away from the bastard boy before turning her eyes o her uncle. "I know that Ned will agree with me and not Catelyn but she was adamant about sending him to the Wall. Catelyn wants the boy to take the black!" Lysa exclaimed running her hands through her loose hair showing that she was distressed about the boys fate._

_ Brynden stared at her in disbelief before clasping Jon in the shoulder with an open hand and pushing him in the direction of the castle, taking Lysa's hand as they walked into the Entrance Hall. The hand on Jon's shoulder made him feel safe, it made him forget what Lysa Arryn had just told them._

_"Do not worry Lysa, I won't let Catelyn send the boy to the Wall." Brynden assured them both before pushing Jon in the direction of his chambers as he led Lysa back into the Great Hall._

The sweet laughter from the lips of the girl beside him brought Jon from his thoughts as he turned to face with the girl who was laughing at him. His face flushed in anger until her hand rested against his arm and she gave it a slight squeeze.

"I take it your father did not tell you why we are here?" Sera asked him through a light laughter before she took in the anger on his face. Her smile dropped quickly and her eyes widened in shock at what she had done. "Oh Jon I am sorry, I did not mean to make you angry by laughing, you just looked adorable all clueless and apologising for something you wouldn't have done." Sera quickly explained giving him a soft smile, a smile he loved to see upon her already and he had only known her for a few weeks.

"I don't understand," Jon mumbled trying to see if he could tell what Seraphina was talking about by looking in her eyes, but he could not find out what she knew. It was in that moment that Seraphina took Jon's hand and led him over to the same place they sat the last time they were in the Godswood.

"My father is here to ask your father to be his Hand." Sera told him running her fingers through the blades of grass that covered the ground around the fallen trunk they were sitting on. Neither of them cared that their hands were still entwined they enjoyed the sense of love and comfort it gave them and it did not scare them that they could be this close and become afraid of the feelings it brought out.

"Which means he'll be going to Kings Landing," Jon stated through a soft mumble as he understood the reason behind the royal family coming to the north. Jon looked up to Sera and gave a soft sigh at the thought of his father leaving, he knew then that Lady Catelyn would make him leave Winterfell. "When will you be returning to the south?" the fact that his father would be leaving him hurt but the fact that Sera would be leaving him as well hurt even more. He knew it was stupid but he couldn't help but feel mortified at living a life without Seraphina making an impact in his life ever single day.

"We will be here for a few months, my father wishes to take in the north for a while. He wants to toughen us up before dragging us back south." Sera told him hearing the sadness in his voice as he asked her when they were leaving. She could not help but feel like she had to tell him that everything would be alright but she knew that he would not like it as he wanted to be seen as a strong northerner who could take care of himself and those around him. "I want you to come with us when we leave for Kings Landing," she asked him again hoping he would accept and not turn her down again because he felt he did not belong with her in Kings Landing.

Jon moved closer to her as she turned to face him in hopes that he would give in if she begged him with her eyes. Her father had told her many times that when she begged with her eyes they went large and it was hard for him to deny her things she wanted. She had tried it on other people as well and noticed that it worked as well so she used it to her advantage as she grew up in Kings Landing. She knew she was manipulating people but Tyrion had told her only to do so when she really needed to manipulated to gain something.

Seraphina could feel Jon's breath against her cheek and it made her insides warm up at the thought of Jon being that close to her. She lowered her eye not wanting to use them to manipulate him and wanting him to decided for himself without her making his mind up for him.

"Really?" Jon asked quietly that Sera wasn't even sure that he said it because all she could focus on was his lips. She knew she shouldn't be focusing on his lips but something just drew her to him. He was irresistible and she just wanted to feel his lips against hers but she knew it was wrong. Seraphina nodded not really listening to his words but wanting him to press his lips against hers to calm the heat that was boiling in her stomach. Seraphina inched closer to him not caring if it wasn't lady-like to kiss him if they were not married but she knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself. "You know I can't go with you." he muttered harshly not intended to direct his words to her but at himself.

His words hurt her and she pulled away to catch the look in his eyes before he could say something that would hurt their relationship. He was going to turn them down again - turn her down again and it already hurt before he actually told her no.

"I don't understand Jon, you can go if you wish to." Sera told him trying to understand where he was coming from because she didn't understand. She knew Jon wanted to leave Winterfell to become something other than Ned Stark's bastard.

"I am a simple bastard from the north and you, you are a princess, daughter of King Robert, first-born and first of your name. You mean something to this world where as I am just a simple bastard that doesn't mean anything to this world." Jon snapped letting out everything that he had held in for a long time. He didn't want Sera to think he was shouting at her but there was a part of him that knew that already.

"I don't care about that!" Sera snapped pushing herself off of the trunk, realising Jon's hand as she stood so she could glare down at the man. "You keep saying that you are a bastard Jon but I don't think the same way as my mother and those other stupid people in Kings Landing. I am not my mother and I think you mean something to this world." Her feelings weren't exactly what she was wanting to feel at the moment but with Jon's exclamation she couldn't hold anything in anymore. "I'm not the only one that cares about you Jon! Robb cares about you as well as Arya, Bran and Rickon. I'm sure your father cares about you, I see it in his eyes when he speaks to you and I know that Sansa cares about you deep down but you know she takes after her mother. You are a kind man Jon, you are thoughtful and you care. You are kind to me and you don't treat me as if I am my mother, you see people for how they are." Sera told him closing her eyes to keep in the tears that she knew would fall if she stared at him as she told him everything. She wanted him to see the truth about himself and not the truth he thought about himself.

"Sera," Jon started hoping he could stop her before she went off again telling him things he already knew, but Sera didn't care that Jon was trying to stop her from telling him things that he needed to hear.

"You don't understand Jon, people need you in this world so stop thinking you are not worthy and live for once!" She snapped opening her eyes as she shouted at him hoping that he would let her words sink and let himself live for once. Seraphina was shocked when Jon shot to his feet, his face red and his jaw clenched as he stared at her with an anger she had never seen with him before.

"You think I don't understand? You think I'm the one that doesn't understand what its like to have people care about me? I know my siblings love me and I know my father dies as well but ever since I was brought to Winterfell Lady Stark has treated me like I was nothing. I never got anything as I was growing up, I had to watch as my siblings as they were showered in love by there mother something I could only dream about." Jon shouted running his hands through his hair as he looked at her with such fury it almost scared her. "I am not treated like you Sera! people care about me but they don't actually care about me, so the next time you want to question me about understanding something that I know fully about then don't beca-" Jon's words were cut short when Sera slapped him across the face leaving a bright imprint across his cheek.

The sound went through both of them and Sera knew that if Ghost was around he would have attacked her already but they were the only two there together and they both stared at each other with ide eyes. Jon couldn't believe that she had actually slapped him and Sera couldn't believe it either, she only wanted him to stop talking because it pained her to hear what Jon was going through.

"Sera-"

Seraphina cut Jon off this time by doing the only thing she could think of in that moment and that was by placing her lips against his and closing her eyes as she felt him press his lips against hers and pull her into him, wrapping his arms around the waist as she wrapped them around his neck, oblivious to the world as they shared a sweet kiss that drove away all things bad.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and to those that have reviewed xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey sorry if any of you were waiting long. Here's chapter six and we hope you enjoy it xx sorry for any mistakes xx please review as it helps us know where this story is going xx Thanks again to those that have reviewed, followed and favorited this story x Comet96 and DarylDixon'sLover xxx**

* * *

Seraphina Baratheon was happy and it worried her mother dearly how such can be happy when trapped in the cold, bland north. It was the smile on her eldest face that drove her to wonder why. What could have possible got her daughter that happy that she was willing to put up with her mother's presence when she could be wandering the north, venturing on one of the adventures she shared with her uncle? Cersei had no clue what it was that brought a smile to her daughters face but she would find out and until she did she would be watching the girl carefully from now on when near her.

Cersei watched as Sera hummed under her breath to a familiar song, a song she used to sing to her when she was a babe. The song seemed to spread through the chamber that Cersei had acquainted herself with during the few weeks they had stayed at Winterfell. It annoyed her deeply but she wished not to disturb her daughter as she did not get many chances to see her smile, especially if that smile was not fake.

It was difficult for Cersei to want to bond with her eldest, there was part of her that despised the girl and she knew it was the part that reminded her of Robert. She was her father's daughter and there was so much those two had in common, something Cersei had wished to change as her little dove grew but it was not possible. Seraphina loved her father too much and in return Robert loved the girl deeply, it was that love that had her husband spoiling the girl something she hated greatly.

Cersei knew that her husband had told her daughter something that she knew nothing about and she hated that just as much as she hated her husband. She needed to find out what the two had discussed behind closed doors and to do that she needed to become close with her daughter like she once was. This was something Cersei needed to do.

* * *

Catelyn Stark could not help but notice that her husband's bastard boy was happy. She did everything she could to make the boy feel uncomfortable in hopes that he would leave but now he was waking up with a smile on his face and she knew that she could not allow that any longer. He was a bastard from nothing and if she had it her way, something she would soon have when Ned left for Kings Landing then that boy would be out of Winterfell and taking the black.

She was watching him now as he played with her child. She hated it when he played with them, she knew that they all shared a father but he was not worthy to play with her children, in her eyes they were not siblings. He was smiling at something her Robb had said and in his arms was her youngest. Rickon loved Jon it was clear in the way he looked at him with hope and loyalty. It was when she saw things like this that she wished her children took after Sansa and her view on things. Sansa was like her in many ways, no care for bastards or those at the Wall, they were brought up to be lower than them and deserved no rights in life if they were only going to fail.

That was what she thought of the bastard. He was a waste of space and had no need to be brought into this world. There were many times she wished the runt would have passed away when he was younger and there was a tie she was willing to end his misery when he caught a fever and slit his throat. Nothing was stopping her apart from the love she had for Ned. She loved him so much she was willing to put up with his bastard.

And now the bastard was happy and she couldn't stand that. She was going to do something about it. See what had changed in him to make him so happy, it was not right for someone like him to be smiling all the time when he had nothing to live for. She was going to find out what was making him happy and destroy it. This was something Catelyn needed to do.

* * *

It was clear to most in Winterfell that Seraphina Baratheon and Jon Snow were happy, too happy for the coming winter that threatened the lives of many and it had many of them questioning why. Robb Stark wasn't as oblivious as those around them and he was sure that whatever had his brother and the princess smiling non-stop had something to do with the conversation they had in the Godswood.

The reason behind the smiles of Jon and Sera was well-known to them and they couldn't help but feel their lips stretch when they saw the other. It was a simple memory that kept forming in their heads when they saw he other. It was that memory now that made Jon so fun to be around. It was that memory that had Seraphina humming while she stitched and it was both running through their heads now as they tried to get on without thinking about the other.

_Jon was shocked when he first felt Seraphina's lips against his and his first thought was to push her away. He wanted to explain to her that he couldn't do that because there was a risk of him being caught. He couldn't be caught kissing the princess, he was already a bastard and he did not want to be accused of rape along with that. He wanted to push her away but there was something stopping him, something building inside of him that made him rest his hands on her cheeks gently and pull her lips closer to his. _

_A fire was building inside him and it erupted as they engaged in a passion filled kiss. As he gave into the feeling he felt her arms wrap around his neck, one resting on his shoulder lightly while the other laced itself through his curls, tugging on them lightly. The slight pain he felt when she tugged on his hair was nothing against the love and passion he felt from her lips against his. _

_Gods he was going to be in trouble of he was caught now but he could have cared less. This felt right to him and he didn't need some knight in armour telling him he could not have what he wanted. He had spent his whole life not being able to get what he wanted and for once he wasn't going to let people bully him into give it up._

_He held her tightly to his body as a strong wind blew over them, bring a chill out from both of them at the harsh, unexpected wind. Sera's hair was blown across them both before the wind settled down and her hair dropped down twisted and knotted. Jon frightened that she would catch a fever from the cold cradled her tightly into his warmth, hoping to keep the cold from her._

_Seraphina felt her emotions fly high as she continued to kiss Jon. This was not what she had thought she would be doing when she woke as the sun rose but she wouldn't have it any other way now. She had never felt like this before but for some reason she knew that these feelings running though her were good and would lead to good things instead of something horrid. _

_She had never been kissed by a man before and it was something she was told not to do until she had a betrothed. She knew this was wrong and she knew she shouldn't be doing this because if they got caught it wouldn't only be Jon that got shouted at. She wanted to stop but she couldn't, she loved the fire that burnt inside her as Jon held her close and she never wanted that to stop. She didn't know what it was but she didn't want it to stop._

_Their kiss stopped when they both needed to caught their breaths and breath in the cool, calming air. When Sera pulled away she knew that she couldn't leave Jon completely and decided that she wouldn't by resting her head against his. The closeness between the was comfortable and didn't make them feel like they should run away and hide. Sera knew that this was wrong but she felt normal with Jon, he made her feel comfortable and it was hard for her to feel that way anymore._

_She sighed and pulled away from the comfort of his body before placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth and looking into his eyes to see if he felt any discomfort with her actions. Her eyes connected with his steely grey ones and she sucked in her breath at softness behind them. He didn't show any signs of discomfort but instead a large amount of care and comfort could be seen in the dark pupils. _

_Seraphina took a closer look to see if her own eyes were playing tricks on her and as she moved closer the winter's sun poked through the leaves and illuminated the black pupils of her companion. The steel-grey was sharp and Sera knew that if they were ice she would have cut herself on them, the pupil was as black like his hair but as the sun shone in them she could see something else. A dark violet flashing lighter with the moving sun could be made out through the black and before Sera could stop herself she let out a harsh breath of air._

_It couldn't be possible but she wouldn't question it. She knew the traits of the mighty families and she knew where Jon got this particular trait. She would not judge him because she knew that there was a possibility that he didn't know. She was going to keep this secret because she didn't care where Jon came from, he was her friend and that wouldn't change._

_"We should head back before my mother sends someone looking for me." Sera muttered stepping away from the warmth Jon offered before taking his hand and pulling him toward the path that led back to Winterfell._

Seraphina smiled almost letting out a stupid girlish giggle at the reminder of Jon's lips on hers. She was in the same chamber as her mother and she knew that there would be questions if she suddenly gave off a stupid laugh. She needed to compose herself and she knew that it wouldn't be possible with the way her mother was watching her keenly. Sera set down the piece of material she had sewed and looked over to her mother before glancing at the door.

"If you will excuse me mother, I need a bit of fresh air." Seraphina muttered not wanting to draw attention to herself but she wanted to leave the room quickly before her mother could question her. Without waiting for her mother's reply she shot out of the room without a glance back and made her way through the familiar corridors until she reached the entrance hall and the waiting courtyard.

Before Seraphina stepped out into the courtyard she caught sight of a familiar face and stepped into the shadows to watch with interest before she was spotted. She knew that watching people without them knowing was rude and inconsiderate but she just wanted to watch the way Jon interacted with his family, she wanted to see the way he acted when he wasn't around her.

He was playing with Bran and Rickon along with Robb and Arya, what they were playing Sera had no clue but she was interested in finding out but she wanted to watch them for a few more minutes. Sansa was standing to the side with her mother and they were talking about something, Sera didn't know what they were talking about but she knew it was something that displeased them both if she went by the frowns on their faces.

"Go on Rickon, say it." Robb encouraged the boy and Jon lifted him onto his shoulder so they youngest could look down at his siblings. Rickon's face flushed before he glanced around the courtyard and let his gaze stick on Sansa. He looked back down to his siblings and as Bran nodded the little boy sighed before looking over at their mother.

"I don't want to." he mumbled turning his head down so that he couldn't see the looks his siblings were giving him. To Sera it looked that Jon, Robb and Bran didn't mind that Rickon didn't want to play but Arya seemed to mind as she shook her head and clenched her jaw to stop herself from saying anything. She sent a glare at Rickon and turned on the spot rushing away in Sera's direction before she could say anything.

"Don't worry Rickon, we'll play a different game." Jon told the boy not wanting to see him upset and it was that behaviour that made Sera smile as she watched him. She liked the way he protected the boy of four, trying to cheer him up before he started to cry, it would not do for the boy to shed tears over a stupid game.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked startling Seraphina from her thoughts as she spun around to see Arya leaning against the wall and watching the princess with folded arms. Sera's heart was beating so fast she rested her hand against her chest in hopes to help calm the ridiculous beat before someone spotted her looking scared in Winterfell. She had many asking her if she was a weak little girl that hid behind her mother's skirts when she was frightened but she knew that wasn't rue and she wanted others to see it as well.

"Oh, Arya you startled me." She mumbled feeling her heart slow but it was still too fast for her liking. "I was watching you with your brothers." Sera muttered turning her eyes back to the four boys as they now played with wooden swords. Jon and Robb were lying on the floor letting the two younger boy stab them repeatedly, victorious smiles lighting their faces.

"I don't understand why you would do that." Arya muttered walking away from the wall and standing next to the princess as she watched her brothers rolling around on the floor. Sera looked at Arya as the younger girl watched her brothers roll around in the mud, doing things boys did and Sera could see why she didn't understand. She played with her brothers all the time and Sera never had anyone to play with like that. Sera's relationship with Joffrey was bad and they didn't really get on much when they were younger so they didn't have the pleasure in playing games like that.

"I never had that with Joffrey. We used to play with each other for a few years and then he became mean. By the time Myrcella was born I was tired of playing childish game and was growing up. Of course I play with Tommen now but I make the games a bit more grown up and he sometimes doesn't like playing with me. I like that Robb and Jon play with you all still and I love watching you all have fun." Sera told Arya keeping her eyes on the four boys as they laughed as they hit ach other. Now it was Robb and Jon fighting, rolling around on the floor as Bran and Rickon cheered them on.

"I guess I can see where you are coming from," Arya mumbled looking up at the girl as she watched her brothers. She knew something about this girl et she was afraid to mention it. She didn't know if the girl was pretending not to be like her mother or if this was actually her. "I saw you and Jon kiss the other day in the Godswood." Arya blurted out suddenly not caring if this girl was like her mother. She wanted to know why they would do something so disgusting, they were friends yet Arya was sure friends didn't treat each other like that. Seraphina's face grew white at Arya's words and her eyes widened at the exclamation. Just as she turned to face the girl Jon looked up and saw the pale face of Sera and the horror that washed out her features.

He wondered if there was something wrong with her and when he saw her talking to Arya he knew that his little sister was probably the source behind Sera's horror. Pushing himself away from Robb he excused himself, climbing to his feet and making his way over to the two girls.

"You promise me not to tell anyone Arya?" He heard Sera say to his sister as he drew closer to them and it had him wondering what she was talking about. Was she sharing a secret about him with her? Arya nodded her head quickly glanced over to him before whispering something in Sera's ear.

The princess turned shocked to find Jon standing in front of her and in her flustered state she bowed down to him before realising what she had done. Jon could see the flustered look in her eyes and tried hard not to smile at the princess' act of stupidity. He did think she was stupid, he thought she was rather cute when all flustered yet he wanted to know what had gotten her flustered.

"Jon, how nice it is to see you." she mumbled fiddling with her cards as she looked up at him through her lashes, her face turning a light pink. Jon nodded his head in acknowledgement and was about to answer when she cut across him. "Would you show me the crypts? I am dying to hear more about your family." she begged taking his hand in hers and giving it a soft squeeze in hope that he would lead her away form the courtyard and down to the crypts. Jon only nodded before taking her hand and taking her to the place she most desired at the time.

* * *

They stood there together, shoulder against shoulder as they stared at the crypt of Lyanna Stark. For some reason they had came to a stop at this crypt without thinking about it. Jon always felt he had a connection with this crypt and Sera was intrigued to find out more about Jon's aunt.

"You've been rather quiet Sera," Jon finally muttered after they spent the complete walk down tot he crypts without a word. He wanted to speak to her yet he was afraid she would not answer, but now he had had enough of the quiet.

"I was thinking about something Arya said." she replied fiddling with her hands before deciding to be brave and take Jon's within her own. Jon looked down at their hands and gave his fingers a wiggle before looking back at the girl.

"And what did my sister say? If she hurt your feelings I will tell father." Jon told her wanting to know that he would not let his sister bully her. He loved Arya dearly but he knew that she could be a bit of trouble at times and on more than one occasion she had really hurt people's feelings. He knew she didn't intended to do it but she had such a wild way to her she couldn't control herself.

"She was not being horrid to me Jon, she was rather helpful actually. She just shocked me is all." Sera admitted turning her head to face him and giving him a soft smile. She would tell him what Arya said and she would do it in a minute but for now she just wanted to stare at him, knowing he had nothing to panic about because she knew he would panic over this.

Jon looked into her blue eyes and he felt himself drifting away from her beauty and he knew that there was one thing he wanted to do. He had promised him self that he would never kiss her again but in that moment he would break that promise to himself just to feel her lips against his. He lent his head down to hers and his lips lightly brushed against his before she pulled back and grimaced at him. Did she not want to be kissed? Had he done something wrong?

"Arya saw us kissing in the Godswood." she blurted reminding herself of Arya and they way she had told her. It brought a smile to her lips but when she saw Jon's face her smile dropped. If she could have seen her own face when she heard the news she was sure she would have looked just like Jon did now. Eyes wide and face drained of colour, no real expression in his eyes. Yes she knew she looked like that.

"Your father is going to kill me." he muttered knowing the words were true because he knew Arya could not keep a secret, he could remember all the times when he begged her when she was younger.

"No he won't." Sera soothed him placing her hands on his cheeks and directing his head down to look at her. His grey eyes locked with her blue ones and in that moment all he saw was her. No future death or beating, just her. "Hey, Arya promised me that she wouldn't tell anyone, I trust her Jon and so should you." she hoped that he had trust in his sister because she believed that the girl wouldn't tell anyone and she wanted him to as well.

It was obvious that Arya cared for Jon and that he was her favourite brother and Sera could see it from the way they played together and the way she was willing to keep something like their kiss a secret when she shouldn't because they should have never done so outside of marriage.

"If someone finds out I won't let you be blamed." Jon told her suddenly taking her hands within in his as he leant his forehead against hers. He liked feeling closer to her like this without having to kiss her. He liked kissing her but this feeling was good as well. Sera smiled at his words and moved one of her hands out from under his to hit him lightly on the chest.

"I can take care of myself Jon Snow." she teased before leaning up and placing her lips against this. The same feelings as last time rushed over them and they were thankful of that. They didn't want anything to change, they wanted it to feel the same as the last time.

Unknown to the two wrapped within each other, their lips pressed against each other in a passion-filled kiss, Lady Stark had followed them down to the crypts worried what the bastard might do to the princess if left alone with her. She watched them as they spoke, not hearing what they shared as she didn't want to grow too close and alert them to her presence. She tried staring her ears but it was to no use, she could not hear them.

Catelyn watched in disgust as they girl let the bastard boy place his head against hers after she placed her hands against his face. Why would she willingly touch someone as low as Jon Snow? Anger bubbled inside of Catelyn at the thought of the Baratheon girl being friends with her husbands bastard and she almost exploded when the bastard placed his lips against hers. She was hoping the girl would push him away and shout for her guards. That would result in the boys death and then she would not have to put up with him sulking around the castle like his life was unfair.

When the girl did not pull away, instead wrapping her arms around the bastard's neck, entwining her fingers in his hair as he brought her closer to his body by resting his hands on her hips and pulling them against his. Horror ran through her at that and along with the anger she felt she would murder the boy herself. She took a step forward ready to announce that she was here and was going to let the bastard pay for touching the princess but a familiar pair of arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her against a hard yet soft chest.

"Leave them be Cat," Ned whispered pressing his lips at the base of her ear. That always got her but she was still angry about what she had seen. She couldn't just let the bastard get away with it. He had to be taught a lesson and if that mean losing his head then so be it.

"Ned," she whined only to be cut off when he covered her mouth with his hand and brought her into the shadows. He took her away from the two kissing and held her tightly to his chest waiting until she relaxed and calmed down.

"I said leave them Catelyn. That boy deserves to be happy and you will let him be for once." He told her sternly taking hold of her hand in his strong grip and pulling her from the crypt until they stood outside in the courtyard under the daylight. "If you can't be nice to the boy then leave him alone." He warned and Catelyn did not like the look in his eyes. He was standing up for the bastard over her, his wife.

* * *

Within the crypt shadows danced together, moving over the two dark-haired children that were sharing passionate kiss that was forbidden. They would have continued to share in such a kiss had Seraphina not heard a whisper from nearby.

Seraphina pulled away from Jon and took care s she searched the crypts carefully with her eyes. She swore she heard someone whisper Jon's name but she wasn't sure if she had just imagined it. Sighing in defeat at her muddled brain Sera turned back to Jon only to step back in shock. there standing behind him was the woman from the courtyard.

She was wearing the same pale blue dress and her hair was as dark as she thought. It was her eyes that brought the scream out of Sera though. They were a grey-blue, sharp as steel and as cool as ice. She had the same eyes as Jon.

"Jon," the woman whispered gaining the attention of the dark-haired boy and before anything else happened Sera couldn't stop herself as she let out the most terrifying scream she had heard in her life.

* * *

Ned watched as his wife took a step away from him and he saw that the hurt was clear in her eyes. She would keep it form her face, she would act like she had a heart made of stone but Eddard knew the truth. He reached out for her and as his fingers slipped over her hands he heard a terrifying scream emerge from within the crypts. His eyes widened with many thoughts and as they connected with Catelyn's he dropped her hands from his and raced into the darkness.

Catelyn knew it had to have been that bastard boy. He wanted more from the girl and she wasn't willing to give it and that led to him attacking her. Catelyn watched her husband go with a small smile on her face before looking over to the guards that had heard the cry of terror.

"The Princess needs your help!" she called out turning her smile into a frown and her face into a panicked look in hopes that the guards would rush after her husband. "Quickly follow my husband!" she shouted at them pointing towards the crypt and running after the men that had followed her orders.

Inside the crypt Ned stood with still with the princess and the bastard either side of him. Catelyn could not understand what they were doing and why her husband was just standing there. She pushed aside the guards that had entered before her, noting that they were also doing nothing and came up behind her husband. She was ready to ask him why he hadn't taken the bastard away when he noticed someone else with them.

Her eyes turned to the other woman in the crypt and she felt as if the air had left her lungs when she took in everything about the woman. Curling dark hair, grey-blue eyes of ice and beauty beyond hers. She knew this woman but she could not be standing in front of her. It wasn't possible for the woman to be standing in front of her. It wasn't possible because she was...

"Lyanna?" Ned whispered taking a step towards the woman who had answered to the name with a smile and a small step forward.

... dead.

* * *

**Thanks for reading xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fast update? We've been working on it all day and although it doesn't seem much it come from the heart ... and the brain which hurts by the way after producing 4005 within a few hours. Sorry for any mistakes I have read through it three times but I still manage to miss stuff. Hope you all enjoy it and I want to thank you all for reading it already xx**

**Thank to those that have reviewed: 'Joey Vitelli', 'Devils and Angels xx', 'KBlack25', 'Guest', 'ZabuzasGirl' and 'Khaaaaaaan' xxx thanks so much for sticking with us. Love you all greatly and deeply xx Comet96 and DarylDixon'sLover xx **

* * *

Jon stood silently next to Seraphina, Ghost at his side as Lyanna Stark sat in front of the top table in the great hall. King Robert was sat in his father's chair, his wife Cersei next to him and her brothers, Jamie and Tyrion on her side. His father was sat on the King's other side, Lady Catelyn perched in her seat next to her husband and Robb beside her and Sansa sat beside her elder brother. The rest of the Stark children were in one of their chambers with Myrcella, Tommen and Joffrey, one of the handmaidens watching over them.

Everyone was staring intently at Lyanna but no one had yet asked her anything. Jon was wondering how she had lived this long without speaking to anyone or being seen. Would it not drive someone mad to live like that for over ten years?

"How are you alive, Lady Stark?" Tyrion finally asked and Jon moved his eyes away from his aunt and over to the Lannister that had spoken. He looked intrigued and Jon was surprised no one had asked any questions beforehand. They all shared the same look upon their faces.

Jon watched as Lyanna's eyes lifted to him before dropping to his father and then over to Tyrion. She didn't deliver her emotions and thoughts through her face and that left anyone guess clueless. Her eyes seemed to cloud over briefly before flicking to King Robert and then back to Tyrion.

"To explain that I will need to tell you the whole story first." she muttered softly and Sera wondered if she was speaking because she hardly used her voice or if it was a natural softness she had.

"Go on Lya," Ned encouraged her with a slight nod and his soft voice. He wanted to know how his sister was still alive because he was sure her bones were placed within her crypt.

"As you are aware, Ned found me in the Tower of Joy, in the red mountains in Dorne. Many thought I was alone when I was there after Rhaegar left me but I wasn't," as she spoke her eyes lifted at locked onto Jon's. There was something in her eyes that looked sad yet she look happy at the same time and Jon did not understand that. "I was with our son," she added giving Jon a sad smile at her words.

The hall filled with the gasps of astonishment at Lyanna's news. Jon barely understood what was going on, everything passing him by without slowing down. Seraphina turned her head to Jon, watching as his face dropped of any emotion and she furrowed her eyebrows wondering if he was alright. She noticed her father pushing his chair away with such a force that it clashed against the floor with a loud bang. He looked furious and she understood why.

"That bastard raped you?" Robert roared enraged at the thought of that monster touching his sweet Lya. Lyanna looked up at her King before turning her eyes to her brother. Ned understood what she was going to say and quickly stood and lifted the chair back up and pushed Robert down into it forcefully. He ignored the look his friend gave him, just patted him on the shoulder and nodded to his sister.

Jon could not help but think that he was still a bastard. If Lyanna was his mother as she said and his father Rhaegar raped her than he was still a bastard. It did not matter that he was the son of a prince he was still worthless.

"No, Rhaegar did not rape me." she told Robert and the others quietly flicking her eyes to her son watching his face. She knew that he did not like to be bastard and she wished she could say something to sooth him. "I left with Rhaegar willingly, we ran to Dorne to be together. I did not know what it would have brought. I did not know what my actions would have done. Rhaegar didn't know what his father had done until it was too late." she muttered her voice catching as she thought of the deaths of her father and eldest brother. Her grey eyes so much like Jon's showed the pain and sorrow she felt at this.

Catelyn Stark was enraged. She had loved Brandon deeply and although she loved Ned, she was married to him because of the death of her true love. It was this bitches fault that her true love had been killed and she had been left alone with no one but a stranger for a husband.

"You selfish bitch" You caused Brandon's death! You were a stupid, selfish girl running off with a married man who had two children!" Catelyn screamed at her not caring if her husband heard how upset she was with his sister. She did not care if he found out that she still loved his brother. That she may even love his brother more than him. She didn't care if he found out that she wished their children were the children of Brandon Stark instead of him.

Lyanna looked up at her good-sister and started coolly at her before flicking her eyes to Jon before back down at the red faced woman. Lyanna had plenty to say about this woman and she was sure that her dear brother did not know the extent of what his wife had done to her son, his nephew.

"I never liked you Catelyn, not when you were betrothed to Brandon or when I heard you married Ned. And then I saw the way you treated my son. I always knew you were a selfish, narrow-minded woman but to hate a boy who had nothing in the world. You thought just because he was a bastard he didn't deserve love. I would have showered him in love because he is full of more compassion and love than you ever will be!" Lyanna spat at her not caring that this was her brother's wife and he must have cared for her.

Ned watched as his sisters eyes turned cold and he noticed then that they were so much like Jon's. As Lyanna's words hit Catelyn, Ned knew he should not feel proud that these words came from his sister but he could not help but smile as he looked down at her. She was truly a Stark, she was still a she-wolf even after all these years.

Jon stilled as he heard Lyanna's words. So he was a bastard still? He did deserve everything he had been given as he grew. It seemed that his sister Sansa agreed with his mother as she sat forward in her chair looking down at her aunt with a frown.

"Jon is a bastard though. Father told us that he was a bastard and you have not said otherwise." she muttered standing up for her mother. She did not like the way that this stranger, although she knew she was family, came into their home and shouted at her mother, calling her names and being disrespectful.

Seraphina could hear it in Sansa's voice. Sansa Stark was just like her mother. She hated anything that was below her and that would even mean the boy she was told was her half-brother. For some reason Sera had wanted more from Sansa, she had expected more.

"Jon is my son Sansa." Lyanna told her coldly, her eyes matching her voice as she stared down at the girl who took so much after her mother. Lyanna did not like this girl yet she would not be quick to judge her.

"I saw you die." Ned muttered quickly, loud enough for everyone to hear. He did not want his sister shouting at his daughter. Sansa would not be able to take the anger Lyanna would be willing to lay on her. He knew his wife could but he would leave his daughter out of it. Lyanna nodded at his words and she shifted in her seat before staring her brother in the eyes deeply, hoping he would understand.

"I was ill with the fever. It caught a few days after I had given birth. I knew I was going to die so when Ned came to me I made him promise to take Jon to Winterfell and treat him like a son. He was so beautiful for a new babe, his hair so dark and he had curls already. I had to make sure he was safe before I died." she started her eyes filling with tears when she spoke about Jon. it made Sera's heart beat a little faster as she saw just how much his mother cared for him. "I thought it was my time to go so I gave in. When I woke, I was so weak. Everyone thought I was dead and I could find you anywhere." She directed her words to Ned when she spoke letting him know that she did think of him when she woke. "I wanted to hold Jon in my arms but I knew you were far from me. No one was around apart from this maid, Ella, she told me hoe I was supposed to be dead."

"Why didn't you write to me?" Ned asked her tears in is eyes and his voice cracking as he asked his sister a simple question.

"I had to stay dead, you have to understand Ned. If I told people I was alive, Jon would have been killed. I could not let anyone touch my son." she begged him to understand and she knew he forgave her when he nodded slightly. "Ella helped me with everything, we sent bones of a woman my age and we travelled to Winterfell with them. She has stayed with me ever since you left me to bring Jon home." Her words could be no truer but she could still see the pain in her brothers eyes and she did not like it. "I saw you when you were grieving Ned, but I knew I could not tell you I was alive then. I needed to make sure Jon would be safe."

"I understand Lya," he told her softly as he saw the hurt and sadness in her eyes. She wanted him to forgive him and he knew he could not hold it against her. She was only doing what she thought was best for her son and he would have done the same thing.

"You've been alive all this time?" Robert asked with clenched teeth. He could not understand why she did not come to him after everything. He loved her and he would have taken her if she explained it to him. He would have been angry at first but he would have rather made her his wife than the Lannister beside him.

"Yes," Lyanna told him softly moving her eyes from her brother to her once betrothed. From the stories she had heard about him it was true what she had feared once she found out about their marriage. He was a man who was not happy with just one woman.

"I loved you!" he shouted making it clear that the woman beside him was nothing to him but the woman in front of him was everything. His hands were clenched on the table in front of him and if he had his hammer he would have smashed the table to piece until all this anger washed away. Lyanna watched him sadly her eyes going to Cersei Lannister who had yet to say anything before looking back to Robert.

"You never truly loved me Robert. You loved the thought of me. You let this ruin a marriage where your wife truly loved you at one time. You should have let go of me and forgotten the past and had a true relation ship with your Queen." She told him looking back over to Cersei who still stayed quiet as Lyanna spoke.

Robert stared at Lyanna deeply for a few moments not caring if the hall was far too silent or that there were other people in the room. To him it was just Lyanna and him, alone in this hall. Seraphina noticed that her father was busy staring at Jon's mother and cleared her throat, stepping forward slightly so people could see her.

"What does this mean for Jon?" Seraphina asked not liking that nothing about Jon really seemed to tell them where it left him. She knew her father hated Targaryen's and she knew he would kill Jon, but she hoped he would not.

"He is a bastard, nothings changed!" Catelyn snapped glaring over her should at the princess and the bastard boy. All she could see in her mind was the two kissing and it made her sick.

"He isn't a bastard, he never was." Lyanna spoke, shocking everyone especially Jon. He was not a bastard and for some reason that lifted a heavy weight from his shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Catelyn hissed not believing her ears. Lyanna looked over to Robert before deciding to settle her eyes on her brother. What she was about to tell everyone know was something that no one apart from the people involved knew, she would be risking everything by letting it out.

"Rhaegar loved me, I knew that, Elia knew it, and it wasn't hard for anyone to see. With Elia's permission he married me." she told them revealing that she was now a Targaryen and no longer a Stark. "Rhaegar had something written up, it showed that Elia consented to the marriage and it allowed him to marry another, the King then signed it as well so it was final." Her words seemed to keep the room silent and she knew she would have to explain more for them to understand. "Rhaegar wanted three children, Elia knew that but she couldn't give him a third. She told him that if he found the woman he wanted to give him a third child she would understand and give him her blessing. He was in love with me and I him. He was there when I found I was with child and he was there for Jon's birth. He was so happy, he didn't care that Jon looked more like a Stark than a Targaryen." Her voice mad it clear that she was happy with what happened in her past.

It made Jon happy that his mother and father loved each other deeply and that he wasn't a bastard like he thought. He liked that his father was there when he was born, he liked that his father didn't care what he looked like, he was joyed to know that his father had loved him for who he was. Sera could see that Jon was happy about something and she took his hand within hers giving it a soft squeeze when he looked down at her.

Catelyn took in everything that Lyanna had said and when she remember that Ned had know about Jon she turned her eyes away from Lyanna and over at her husband. She was distraught and disgusted with the man. She stood from her chair quickly, slapping Ned around the face with a flat hand.

"You lied to me! ALL THESE YEARS AND YOU'VE KEPT IT A SECRET! You let me believe you had broken your vows to me and brought back a bastard to prove it. Really it was your whore of a sister's bastard!" Catelyn screamed not caring if she was making a fool of herself in that moment. She thought she had an honest husband and here a marriage of near nineteen years had been broken and she had been lied to for the majority of it. Ned looked up at her with his steely blue eyes and she could see that he did not look sorry. She wanted to slap him again.

"I had no choice Cate, I promised Lyanna that I would keep him safe, I didn't break that promise." He told her calmly but he made sure to keep his voice firm even if he was speaking to his wife. Catelyn huffed in annoyance before dropping down into her chair and facing away from Ned and keeping her eyes off of Lyanna.

As Ned talked to his wife Tyrion looked behind him to see what his niece was doing now. She had been too quiet for his liking and he was worried that she may get hurt from the reveal of all this new information. To his surprised she was holding hands with the boy, her head rest on his shoulder gently as his free hand was running through the thick white fur of his direwolf. They were holding hand tightly, Tyrion could tell that much and he thought that they seemed to be the only two that had a peaceful mind at the moment. Tyrion flicked his eyes along the tale wondering if anyone else noticed the couple behind them and he spotted the young Stark boy, Robb with his head facing his half-brother, no it would be cousin now. The Stark boy turned back to face his aunt with a smile on his face so Tyrion assumed that he knew more than what he had just seen.

"Brandon would have been a more honourable husband than you Ned Stark!" Catelyn hissed at her husband loud enough for everyone to hear and Tyrion was sure he saw Robb Stark clench his hands in anger. Did the boy not agree with his mother's words, of course he would stick up for his father but it seemed the boy did not care for the Tully.

Robert had been oddly silent through his best friends argument with his wife but he was going to say something until he saw Lyanna's boy lead his daughter over tot he side of the hall, his hand within her and a smile upon his face. He looked to his daughter and saw that she looked happy, happier than she had in a while. Robert faced his with and noticed that she was also watching them and her eyes had turned to slits at the sight. Of course she would not be happy if their daughter was happy, she loved to make the girl miserable. Tyrion caught the eye of his good-brother and he nodded his head in the direction of his niece making sure Robert knew what he was talking about when he gave a small nod of encouragement.

Robert turned back to his daughter and saw that the boy was whispering something to het that brought out a large smile, one Robert had never seen on her face before. To him it looked like his little Phina had found her husband.

"ENOUGH!" Robert roared shocking the arguing couple and halting their words. He could see that he had frightened everyone in the room but he did not care. His eyes went down to Lyanna and he felt a twinge when he gazed upon the face of his love. "I wish for you and your son to dine with me and my daughter Lyanna." He told her flicking his eyes over tot he couple watching as Lyanna seemed to do the same. He saw a small smile cover her lips at the sight and just seeing her smile made him happy.

"Of course Your Grace," Lyanna replied dipping into a curtsy to show that she still respected him after all these years. Robert nodded at her and stood from his chair, everyone followed the example of their King and rose from their seats as well.

Catelyn rose from her chair ignoring Ned's presence beside her as she looked down at the Targaryen whore who had also risen from her chair. She couldn't stand her, she had destroyed her marriage and there wasn't even a look of sympathy on her face.

"Whore!" Catelyn spat at her as she walked past the girl, wanting to leave the hall and be away from her husband. Lyanna turned and walked behind her good-sister and when she felt her brother step up beside her she decided she would not let the woman get away with it. Lyanna had spent years watching the woman mistreat her son because she thought he was a bastard, but now Lyanna was here to protect him.

"At least I did not wish death on an innocent chid Cate," she said coolly, noting the walk the red-haired woman stopped in her walk and froze at the words. Before it could be mistaken that Catelyn let Lyanna's words get tot her she marched out of the hall aware that Sansa was rushing behind her.

"You should stop teasing her Lya," Ned muttered to his sister placing a hand on her shoulder before pulling her into a hug. This was the first time he had touched her I a long time, she felt right as he wrapped her in his arms. She was home now and he had his sister back.

"I have missed you terribly Ned," She whispered to him pressing her cheek against his chest listening to the beat of his heart as he held her to him. She pulled away with a smile on her lips and Ned could not help but think that his sister was still beautiful. She had grown into her beauty and now he had a feeling she looked like their mother.

"You should go say something to your son. He's been waiting his whole life to know who you were." Ned told her placing a kiss on her forehead before pushing her in the direction of Jon and Sera.

Jon watched as the woman now known as his mother was, and as she stepped towards him he tightened the grip he had on Sera's hand alerting him to his nerves. Sera looked up at Jon and saw that his mother was walking towards them. She smiled at how nerves he was before running her thumb along his hand trying to soothe him from his worries.

"You will be fine Jon, I will be here with you." she whispered to him before turning to look at his mother. There was so much or Lyanna in Jon that Sera was sure that he couldn't possibly be a Targaryen. The only Targaryen she saw in him was when his eyes flickered violet in the light, other than tat he had all the Stark features. He was more wolf that he was dragon. Lyanna stopped in front of them resting her eyes on Sera before she lifted them to her son. He had turned out to be a handsome man, just like his father and she was so proud of him.

"Jon," she stuttered not knowing what to say. She knew that whatever she said to him would never make up for the way she left him as a child and had let him be brought up thinking he was a bastard. Jon looked into his mothers eyes and seemed to know what she was thinking. He didn't want to forgive her but he knew she only did it to protect him. He removed the hand that was still in Ghost's fur and lifted it towards her hoping she would take his hand.

"Mother," he muttered speaking the words for the first time to a woman who would actually answer. He watched as she smiled, it was a large one and he caught a glimpse of her teeth as she set he hand within his. Lyanna was finally home, she had her son, her brother and the comfort of the north. Everything was going to be better from now on.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there xx Yes you all hate me and I am sorry for not updating in a long time. I had DarylDixon'sLover worried as well as I have not been in contacted with her either for the last two weeks but I have a valid reason guys. I've been stuck in the boring hospital for the last two weeks with not much internet time. I thought I was signing up for death then. Don't worry I'm fine (If anyone actually cares). **

**Sorry that this chapter isn't that long but I thought you guys could do with this and it is over 4000 words xx hope you all enjoy it and can wait for the next chapter xx Once again, I am sorry for the long wait and please don't hate me. I love you guys and hope you all review xxx Love Comet96 and DarylDixon'sLover xxxxx**

* * *

To say Jon was nervous was a misunderstanding. He was more than nervous, his heart was beating fast and he was finding it hard to catch his breath. Tonight he was dining with the King, Seraphina and his newly found mother. That thought alone made him nervous; his mother. He was sat in the bath as he thought about her - an odd place to think of his mother but he couldn't help it. All these years he had thought he had no mother but she had been here with him, watching him as he grew yet she had not spoken a word. Why would she do that? Why would she hide from him? He knew he was going to forgive her but he had to understand why she had hidden from him all these years. Why had she decided to make an appearance in his life now?

He sighed as he dropped into the warm water that the maids had prepared for him, his father, no his uncle had thought it wise he be dressed fit for the King. He was going to wash up well but he wasn't going to shave his beard. He liked the length it reached now and he was sure the King would not mind. When he looked at himself in the silver glass he thought he looked grown up and his age and when he had no hair on his face he thought he looked too young.

It was also as he looked into the silver glass that he realised he was no longer a bastard like he believed. He wasn't the bastard of Winterfell. He was a Targaryen. Son to Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. All his life he had thought he was a bastard, been treated like one by Lady Catelyn and on the occasion Sansa, but his father had never treated him like one. But now his father wasn't his father, but his uncle. Everything was going to change in Winterfell and Jon did not know if it was for better or worse.

He washed himself quickly was the water grew cooler and he knew he should hurry if he did not want to be late for dinner with the King. They would not be dining in the great hall tonight he had been told that when new cloths had been brought to him. They were like the ones Robb wore, fit for a Lord, and that was what Jon was now. A Lord. He pulled on his breeches, quickly tying them before he grabbed for his shirt and slipping that over his head. He was sure then that the noises he heard outside his room were not from his imagination and he smiled softly as the door opened and Robb came in, Rickon, Arya and Bran following him behind with their heads down.

He could tell that they were all upset but he saw tat Robb kept the look from his face, the others did not do so well. Jon looked between his youngest siblings waiting for one of them to do something as he ties the laces on his shirt and exchanged a look with Robb who shrugged in return. It was Rickon that made the first move, lifting his tear-stained face as he ran to Jon almost knocking him back with surprise.

"You're still my brother!" He cried wrapping his arms around Jon's legs in an attempt to get close to the older boy. Jon sighed and shared another look with Robb before bending down and picking the boy up. Jon was sure his own tears would fall as he felt them burning his eyes as he held his little brother close.

"Of course we are still brothers Rickon, I promise." Jon assured the younger boy wondering what was going on in his head. What had he been told about Jon?

"Promise?" Rickon asked not sure whether his brother was telling the truth or trying to stop his tears. Jon looked down into the dark eyes Rickon had been born with and gave him a soft smile, setting him down on the floor before crouching in front of him.

"I gave you my word Rickon, I promise." Jon vowed taking Rickon's hand in his own giving it a squeeze as he watched a smile spread across his face. Jon wanted to say more to the boy but he was only six and he would not understand his words.

"Do you still consider us siblings?" Robb asked quietly and Jon thought at first that it would either be Arya or Bran to ask not his older brother. Robb had never sounded so desperate in his life and Jon knew that Robb truly did see him as a brother. Jon gave Rickon's hand one last squeeze before standing again and facing his older brother and looked at him carefully. He was a man now, both him and Robb but as he looked at the man older than him by a few months, all he could see was his brother. He was his brother in everything, including blood.

"Aye, I do Robb." he told him softly, clasping his brother's shoulder in a firm grip as he gave him a smile in which Robb returned with one of his own. The two brothers stood there, pleased with the way things were going when Bran stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Jon's middle breaking up the two older boys small embrace.

"I always thought there was something different about you Jon." Bran told him looking up into his brothers grey eyes as Jon ruffled his dark curls and looked down at his brother in confusion. Was this something different Bran thought about him, his being a bastard? He did not want Bran to think he was any different now to what he was before.

"Something wild about you." Arya muttered filling in the rest of Bran's words as she stepped forward and pushed Bran away from Jon causing him and Robb to laugh at their sister's antics. Jon noticed how her eyes were shining with tears but he knew she would not let them fall in front of her brothers. He crouched down and brought her into a hug, her arms wrapped around his neck and he lifted her from the ground, spinning her in a quick spin before setting her on the ground, where she clung to his waist.

Sansa Stark watched quietly from the shadows in the hallways as her sister hugged Jon with a large smile on her face. All her brothers were there as well and she realised then that they all considered him a brother. They all loved him deeply and still wanted him as a brother, they all wanted him except her. She had chosen her mother's hate and contempt over Jon and it had blinded her over the years tot he way she acted towards Jon. He had always been kind to her, he had taken the time to be polite even when she had been cruel and acted coldly toward him.

She hadn't been impressive wither her actions, she had tried to show Princess Seraphina tat she was a Lady fit to be in the courts by showing her how she felt about bastards. She had shown her she could act like the Lady's in Kings Landing, she had shown her that she could fit in well. But the princess hadn't been impressed when she insulted Jon, she had become offended with the words she had spat out in the hall earlier that day. She had seen the way the princess looked at her with disgust and anger and Sansa did not understand, it confused her.

Did Seraphina not see that bastards were useless and a waste of space? Did she not care that they brought shame to great, strong families? Dis she not care about stupid things like that? Did she not care about their status of birth and simple care about them? Did she not care if they were highborn or poor?

Sansa could remember that her mother always told her that she should never interact with a bastard. She told her that Jon was nothing more than a bastard, bringing shame on the family with his name and should be treated like a bastard and not a lord.

As she looked over to the way Jon held her sister against him she knew her lady mother was wrong.

She watched as Jon caught sight of her and gave her a kind smile, something he always did when he saw her. It always annoyed her when he did that. She would always act cold and distant towards him regardless that she was told her was her brother and treated her with nothing but kindness. He had never said anything cruel to her but she could never accept him as he brother. Now he was her cousin and she was slowly believe that she could live with that. He would no longer bring shame to the family but she would always see him as someone below her.

She did not return the smile he offered her, she just silently walked away. Jon watched her go but he made no more to follow her, he stayed silent ignoring the feeling of his heavy heart as he watched her walk away. It would not matter how hard he tried, Sansa always remained cold towards him. She would stay distant with him and Jon hated that but he knew it was because of Lady Stark.

He never hated the woman, just disliked the way she was towards him. She hated him with such a passion, it was almost like she wanted him dead. Actually he knew she wanted him dead. He could remember when he was younger, terribly sick with the fever and he heard her mutter the words then. 'I wish you would die, bastard.' For some reason words like that would never leave him and even though he was a boy of two or three he remembered them well.

He sighed thinking about the things of his childhood and rubbed his face tiredly hoping he could just be treated like a normal man. But he knew that would not work now, first he was a bastard and now he was a Targaryen. He sighed again before looking to Robb who gave him an understanding nod and ushered their siblings out of the room. It was time for him to get ready.

* * *

Seraphina knew that this dinner with her father was important and was leading to something big. He had not only invited her along but also Lady Lyanna Stark and Jon and she knew that he would not do so unless there was something he wished to discuss with her and the Targaryen child. And that was what Jon was, he was a Targaryen not a Snow like many thought. This was important and she knew that she would have to dress fit for a queen - fit for her mother. It was as she was deciding what gown to wear when Meera came into her chambers looking worried.

"Your Grace," she asked softly watching as the young princess placed a gown on the bed before stripping out of the dress she was currently wearing and sunk into the soothing hot water. Meera understood that the girl was not shy about showing her body around her, she had tended to the girl since she was born and it seemed Seraphina had grown used to Meera around her in any state. As Seraphina sunk into the bath, Meera came up behind her, placing a small torn cloth on the side of the bath lathered in rose oil. It was an oil the queen wished her daughters wear when the washed. She loved for her daughters to be spoiled in rich oils, oils that would care for their skin and hair. "May I ask you something dear?" Meera asked as she watched the dark-haired girl lather her skin in the rose oil.

"Of course you can Meera," Seraphina muttered to her handmaiden smiling up at her as she sunk slightly in the bath to cover her modesty. She knew Meera would not care but Seraphina was a princess and she knew that she had to act like one even if it was around her handmaiden. A handmaiden that was more of a big sister and not a maid that saw to her ever need.

"You've spent a lot of time with that Lord Targaryen recently," Meera hesitatingly muttered hoping not to upset he princess with her words. Seraphina stiffened slightly at the words, did Meera know what was happening between Jon and her? Had she also seen the affection that they shared? She did not answer Meera at first just reached for the bluebell oil that she would wash her hair in and think about what Meera had said to her as she ran her fingers through her long loose curls and thought of something to say. Her mind drifted to the oil in which she had washed her hair with and her mind then went to her mother. She knew her mother only wished for her to wash in rose oil, her mother thought she deserved the best flower oil to be washed in, but Sera loved the smell of the bluebell oil and loved how it made her hair so soft and shiny. It was childish of her but this was one thing she always disobeyed her mother on. "I did not mean to intrude, never mind, I don't care." Meera quickly added upon receiving no answer from the princess. Seraphina turned to face her handmaiden, her body relaxing as she took in the perfumes of the bluebell oil.

"No Meera you have not, don't be silly." Sera told her rested her fingers on Meera's arm lightly before running her fingers over the water's surface lightly as she thought of the words she could say to her handmaiden. "Jon and I are on good terms, he is my friend and I his." she told her carefully noting the way her words didn't give away anything she wished not to tell. She was calm about it, she did not panic and that was fine with her. Seraphina pushed herself under the water, running her hands through her hair to wash out the oils she had washed her hair with. The water then become murky, smelling of both bluebells and wild roses.

It was a funny thought but she could not stop it from coming to her mind. It smelt of her favourite flower; bluebells, and her mother's favourite flower; roses.

When she finished running her hands through her hair she pulled her self up and wrung the water from her hair and stood in the bath, accepting the warm, cotton cloth Meera handed her to dry off with. As she dried off, Meera rushed around the chambers pulling out perfumes, undergarments and jewels that would be placed upon Seraphina along with the gown that Seraphina had selected. Once she was completely dry, Meera handed Sera a large, warm, black cotton dressing gown embroidered with silky light blue flowers along the sleeves and hem line of the robe.

Meera dragged her over to a high stool gently where she started to dry Seraphina's long hair between two heated cotton cloths. Seraphina sat in the silence which was broken by the occasional crack from the fire and the soft breathing shared between herself and her handmaiden. Seraphina turned her head towards the open window where she was a full moon and a few twinkling stars. She could hear the soft howling of the direwolves as they roamed the outer world of Winterfell and she wished she could be free like them in that moment.

She truly did want this dinner with her father, Jon and Lady Lyanna but she did not want this. She did not want to pretty herself up and lavish herself in expensive things just to get ready for a small dinner with three other people. She knew she had to though, she was the Princess of Westeros, First and Only of her name. She was Robert Baratheon's pride and joy, she was Cersei Lannister's little dove and one day she would be the sister of the New King. She had so much resting on her shoulders and she did not want to be the owner of that at the moment. She wanted to be a careless girl who could love whomever she wished without there being consequences.

Meera had finished combing and drying her hair when the door opened without a knock and her mother came in. Cersei looked at her daughter intently taking in her thick, glossy black hair as Meera pulled it into a northern braid so her hair was pulled away from her face while the rest hung low down her back in her gently loose curls.

This was Cersei's little dove, this was her eldest child, her eldest daughter. This washer beautiful little dove. She was a beauty among many, she was a true Lannister although she was more Baratheon than Cersei wished for. The only thing Cersei was pleased of was the fact that the Baratheon blood had no effect on her true beauty only her hair.

"Daughter." She said softly stepping into the chamber and closing the door behind her. Her daughter was not decent at the moment and she had seen the way the men in the north leered at her like she was some prize to win and not their Princess.

"Mother." Seraphina said dipping her head down slightly in acknowledgement as she watch her mother look down at the gown she had selected to wear that evening. It was a beautiful dress, Cersei could not argue with that. The gown was made of a delicate dark, forest green lace fitted over the top of a thin black cotton to keep her warm in the winter chill. The arms of the dress were long and flowed down passed her fingertips and Cersei knew the dress would look amazing on her daughter. As Meera helped Seraphina into her slip and then fitted her into her dress Cersei noticed that the dress had thin layers that became lighter in colour. The colour change was not that noticeable, but when the fires light hit it there was a beauty that Cersei could not explain. She noted that the lightest green on the dress was a similar shade to the Lannister green eyes. The lower half of the dress was carefully embroidered with delicate red and blue flowers that Cersei was sure represented roses and bluebells.

The dress hugged Seraphina's body and when she moved the silk material moved with her making it look like liquid. It was breath-taking to see her daughter look this outstandingly beautiful that Cersei almost felt the need to cry. Her daughter's black curls rested along the bottom of her back, a few curls passing beyond her back and over her bottom. A few stands were also loose from the braid that pulled her hair from her face, leaving them to frame her soft, heart-shaped face.

Cersei watched as Seraphina added a golden lily hair pin into her hair gently before bringing a golden necklace across her neck and clipping it together. It was a small trinket that hung from the necklace but Cersei knew that it was her daughters favourite. A gold and bluish-purple, bluebell hung from the thin golden chain and Cersei watched as the flower dropped just above the neckline of the dress, settling just above her daughter's breasts.

Cersei hated to admit it but her daughter looked beyond beautiful and she was sure that her beauty beat that of when she was a girl of her daughter's age. She was one of the fairest girls or woman in Westeros. It was then that Maggy the Frog's words haunted her deeply. She was going to be replaced by a beautiful woman on the throne. Was that beautiful woman be her own daughter? Would Robert do the thing she wished him not to. Would he end their marriage and marry that Lyanna bitch? But no he wouldn't, he needed her father's money.

Wait ...

He wouldn't! No! Cersei's eyes widened as she knew exactly what her husband was planning on doing. She knew that he wished to marry Seraphina off to some northerner but would he really marry her off to the Jon boy he believed to be a bastard less than a day ago? He would, she knew that much. He was the son of his precious Lyanna and if Robert couldn't marry her than he would definitely marry their daughter to her son.

Cersei looked at her daughter closely and knew then that it would not be Lyanna Stark or Targaryen or whatever you wanted to call the whore woman, that would take the throne from her. Lyanna Stark ... whatever her name was, was no match for Cersei Lannister. She would not take the throne from this lion.

Seraphina Baratheon, her own daughter was more beautiful than the Lyanna woman and Cersei together, so Cersei knew that she had not to worry about that Lyanna when it came to her throne.

'I won, you wolf bitch." Cersei thought triumphantly as she thought about the one thing she had won from the Stark, one thing that she would never have. She was Queen of Westeros, she was beauty and she had birthed the King's children. That was something Lyanna had not accomplished in her life. The bitch may have birthed Prince Rhaegar's son, but she did not birth a future king.

Cersei turned back to face her daughter and she wondered then if it would be her own blood that would take the throne from her. But it couldn't be her, Joffrey would be the next King and whomever his wife would be might be the person to take the throne. Cersei broke from her thoughts when she heard her daughter's soft voice and she brought her eyes up to look at the beautiful young woman she had brought into the world.

"I must be going mother, I wouldn't want to keep father waiting. You know how he gets when he has been prevented from eating and drinking his way through the night." Seraphina muttered to her mother, leaning up and placing a soft kiss on her cheek as she passed her, leaving the chamber and heading off to the small chamber that had been provided for the four-person dinner tonight.

* * *

Seraphina was nervous, that much could be said but she knew that she was not the only one nervous about tonight. She also knew that Jon was nervous as she watched him pace back and forth in front of the wooden door she was sure lead into the chamber in which they would be eating in tonight. His hair was combed nicely, but his curls looked much the same as always. He was wearing more expensive clothing this night, he had the right to, he was a true noble-born, a Targaryen by blood. He was one of the last of his name and he would be treated like it now.

He looked beautiful to her even if he was nervous, she did not care about that in that moment. She only cared that he had bothered to turn up to this dinner even if he knew it could bring no good to his life. This dinner may have been her father telling him that he did not want him in his lands. This could have been her father telling him that he had to leave Westeros and make his way to The Free Cities. And yet he had still turned up and for that she was thankful.

"Jon," she called out softly hoping not to startle him but to gain his attention. He turned quickly at her call and she loved the way his eyes took her in quickly and widened as he did so. Did he think she was beautiful then? From the way his eyes trailed up and down her she knew that he must.

"You look ... breath-taking." he mumbled taking a step towards her, grasping her hand in his before he quickly placed a kiss against her lips before pulling away. He did not want anyone to catch them as he kissed her so he decided to keep it quick, it was hard but he did not want to bring her shame. Her smile was enough to tell him that she enjoyed it anyway and he was pleased by that.

"Thank you." she whispered shyly, her face heating at the way he kissed her without worry, he didn't even look to see if there were people around them. She looked over to the door which they were to enter and eat, hearing a conversation between her father and Jon's mother. She knew that they could not stay out her all night, her father would send for her soon and she did not want to bring Jon into any trouble. She looked back at Jon before sighing and letting go of his hand slowly. "We should probably join them before my father sends for us." she added not really wanting to go into the chamber, she didn't know if it would change their lives for better or worse.

Jon nodded in agreement and gave her arm a soft squeeze before he stepped forward and knocked lightly on the door before pushing it open and allowing Seraphina to enter before him. He took a deep breath before he followed her. This could be something that could change his life. He needed to go into this room with a clear head and less nerves than he had while waiting for Sera to join him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**


End file.
